Dream Diary
by Mistic
Summary: To truly know a person, one must look into the darkest, deepest recesses of the person's mind--er, and when that doesn't work, their diary sure comes in handy!
1. She's Just Misunderstood

Title: Dream Diary   
Rating: G-PG  
Written by: Raseyu & Mistic  
anglemoon_raseyu@yahoo.com & mistic@flash.net  
  
Chapter 1  
  
- ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ - ^_~ -^_^ -  
  
The lithe figure of a young man in his late teens walks towards   
me. Mists surround us, obscuring my vision, yet somehow, I  
feel as though I should know this man.  
  
His eyes, deep blue, the color of a sapphire pool on a moonlit   
night bore into my soul. It is as though the façade I show   
everyone around me is transparent before him. He calls my   
name, but I cannot respond. I do not even know what it is he   
calls me. I only know the name that I call him: Endymion.  
  
I call him by name. A voice that is not my own implores   
something of him, and his eyes become clouded with a pain I   
only wish I could take away...  
  
The same dream. Always the same dream. Why? Why must this   
mysterious Endymion haunt me so? It is almost as if he is a   
real person calling out to me.  
  
  
  
Serena paused in her writing. Images swirled past her mind's   
eye in an undistinguishable whirl of colors and symbols. She saw a   
face half hidden by mists. Something nagged at the back of her mind   
as she unknowingly drew the face in near perfect detail.  
  
Serena's pencil clattered softly to the desk. She blinked   
rapidly, forcing her unseeing eyes to refocused on the page or rather   
the face she had drawn. A soft gasp escaped the girl's lips as she   
stared at the image in disbelief. She knew that face, but from where?  
  
  
"Earth to Ser-ee-na!" An annoyingly, sweet voice sang as a   
hand snatched Serena's diary away from her immobile form.  
  
Serena's head shot up like a bullet. She had to blink a dew   
times before her dream clouded eyes were able to focus on the young   
boy before her. He was about ten with sandy blonde hair and bright   
blue eyes. Though his figure was thin and wiry, small traces of baby   
fat could still be seen in his cheeks. A scowl spread across   
Serena's face as she recognized her brother's smirk.   
  
"What do you want?" Serena nearly growled, trying to get her   
diary back.  
  
"Mom says to come down for dinner, of course, I could tell her   
that you are writing in your -diary-" Sammy taunted, holding the black   
book behind his back.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Serena a shrieked finally getting her   
book back with a successful lunge. She hugged the black book   
protectively to her chest; her eyes widening in fear. 'He wouldn't   
dare,' she though, 'or would he? Well, two can play at this game."  
  
"I would, and you know it." Sammy cried indignantly as he   
crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Fine. Go ahead and tell her." Serena paused, enjoying the   
shocked look that crossed her brother's face, "But, I get to tell her   
about that stash of -cooking- magazines (Raseyu ^_~, ^_~) under your   
bed.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Sammy cried, his eyes bulging from their   
sockets.  
  
"I wouldn't hesitate if you told Mom about my diary." Serena   
replied coolly as she slipped the black book into her inter-  
dimensional pocket.  
  
  
"Sammy! I thought I told you to get your sister!" Ilene   
Tsukino, a woman in her mid thirties, cried standing in the doorway of   
Serena's messy room.  
  
"I did." Sammy shrugged as he slipped past his mother into   
the hallway.  
  
"Well, come on, Serena. Let's go eat." Ilene's keen eyes   
surveyed the room before her, tisking at the sight. "And then you   
will clean up this mess."   
  
"Yes, ma'am." Serena mumbled, hanging her head with mock   
disgust.  
  
  
As Ilene left the room, Serena hesitated; her diary was still   
in her inter-dimensional pocket. Looking around to make sure nobody   
was watching, Serena headed back into her room and carefully hid her   
diary so Sammy would not find it.  
  
  
"Serena, hurry up!" Sammy whined from the stairs. "I'm   
getting hungry!"  
  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming." Serena muttered in agitation as   
she left the room.  
  
As Serena entered the dining room, she found her family about   
to sit down to dinner. She moved to join them at the table.  
  
"So, Darling, how was work?" Ilene inquired sweetly as her   
husband helped himself to the mashed potatoes.  
  
"Just like every other day," Ken muttered under his breath   
before pasting on a smile and saying cheerfully, "Good!"  
  
"Good, dear." Ilene paused thoughtfully, holding the bowl of   
potatoes. "Oh, that reminds me! Serena, I saw Melvin today, and he   
said you got Monday's math test back. He said he got a 95; how did   
you do, Serena?"  
  
"Uh-oh! Serena's busted!" Sammy laughed, making a face at   
his sister.  
  
"Umm, I-I did okay, but I can't find my paper. I'll look for   
it tomorrow; it has to be around here somewhere (Raseyu-in the   
trash!)." Serena replied with a weak smile.  
  
"Oh, well. Maybe it's in that mess you call a room." Ilene   
sighed, smiling sweetly at Serena.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'll look." Serena muttered as she lowered her   
head to stare at her plate.  
  
  
Deep sapphire eyes. Deep blue orbs of stormy emotion. They   
were never far from her mind, always resting on the edge of her   
vision, unwilling to be vanquished to the deepest recesses of   
her mind.  
  
How she longed for the day, they would meet face to face. Her   
heart cried at the thought of never seeing his handsome face.   
The problem was she only knew his name, but she felt as though   
they had known each other for a lifetime and beyond.  
  
  
Deep in thought, Serena did little more than push her peas   
around her plate. Ken and Ilene exchanged worried glances before   
turning a questioning gaze to their son. Sammy just shrugged in   
response and continued eating.  
  
  
"Serena, dear," Ilene prompted, "aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"Huh." Serena's head shot up and her cheeks burned a bit as   
she responded, "Oh, yeah."  
  
"-I- know what Serena's thinking; she dreaming of her lover,   
Mel-vin!" Sammy taunted, laughing and kissing the air. "Smooch,   
smooch, Meatball hear!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"Sammy, stop teasing your sister." Ken scolded as he lifted a   
forkful of potatoes to his mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
After diner, Serena headed to her room and found Luna sleeping   
peacefully on her bed.  
  
"Lazy cat." Serena muttered, picking up dirty clothes. "And   
she says -I'm- lazy."  
  
Luna lifted sleep-clouded eyes to watch her charge pick up   
clothes off the floor and throw them into a laundry basket. After a   
few more minuets of listening to Serena's soft muttering, Luna   
stretched out and spoke out in her defense.  
  
"Well, Serena," Luna stated gently, scaring the wits out of   
the girl. "You are always sleeping or eating instead of fulfilling your   
obligations. Not to mention the fact that you slack off in school."  
  
"So?" Serena paused, digging under her bed. Finding a rather   
moldy sandwich, Serena wrinkled her nose and threw it in the trash   
along with some rather funny looking chips. "I don't see you doing   
much, either. I come home and find you sleeping in my be nine times   
out of ten."  
  
"I do my investigating best at night-"  
  
"Yeah, right! You curl up at my feet throughout most of the   
night." Serena snapped, stacking some of her comics.  
  
"Well, at least the others and I search for the Moon Princess.   
All you do is whine like a baby, and I, for one, am sick of it! You put the   
name of the Moon Kingdom's greatest warriors to shame-"  
  
"Get out!" Serena cried, her voice deadly clam as she dropped   
to her knees. "You know -nothing- about me. You know -nothing- of my   
struggles." She paused, taking a shaky breath as her chest contorted   
in pain. "Do you even -know- the reason why I do poorly in school?   
Do you -know- the reason I fall asleep all the time? Have you ever   
-once- stopped to ask?"  
  
Shocked silence was the only answer Serena's questions   
received. Luna tried to think of something to say. Something that   
would take away the young girl's pain, but she had no clue where this   
agony had come from.  
  
  
"Serena-I-I'm-"  
  
"Please, just go away." Serena pleaded, desperately trying to   
hide her tears. "I just need some time to myself."  
  
Hanging her head in shame, Luna moved to the open window and   
hopped out onto a tree branch. With one final look back over her   
shoulder, Luna allowed her own tears to fall as she fled into the   
safety of the falling night.   
  
  
"I do know; that's the problem."  
  
  
A sob rose unbidden within Serena's throat, and she quickly   
scooped up her comic books to hide it. With labored steps, Serena   
crossed the room to her bookshelves where she began to reshelf them   
with a passion. Fumbling with the last two, Serena finally gave up  
and allowed them to fall to the ground.  
  
  
The room was clean now save the two comics sitting at her feet,   
but Serena took no pride in her work. Her heart was too full of shame   
for what she had said to the one person who might be able to understand   
her pain. She had never taken her anger out on another human being.   
She had never raised her voice in -real- anger. Nevertheless, today   
she had done both, and the shame she felt was all consuming.  
  
  
Glistening streaks left by tears, winked like diamonds in the   
soft light of twilight. Gentle sobs shook Serena's fragile form as   
she too slid to the ground. Only then did Serena allow her tears to   
take control. After a short time had passed, she gave into the pure   
exhaustion being Sailor Moon had left within her but not before   
whispering,  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
~*~  
  
Serena's eyes flew open. Her senses prickled with the   
sensation of danger. Someone was in trouble, and they needed her help,   
desperately.  
  
Clutching at her broach, Serena whispered softly, "Moon prism   
power, make up."  
  
In a flurry of light, Serena felt her clothes fade away and   
ribbons wind themselves protectively around her fragile body. An   
invisible wind pulled playfully at her hair, renewing her strength and   
awakening her senses.   
  
  
Swiftly, Sailor Moon climbed out of her window and onto a tree   
branch. With a rather impressive flip, she landed safely, softly on   
the ground outsider her second-story bedroom window. Without even a   
final glance towards the house, Serena was off and running. A growing   
sense of urgency her only guide as she sprinted through the ever-  
darkening night.  
  
  
The shrill beeping of her communicator sliced through the   
silence of downtown Tokyo, but Serena did not hesitate in her run. If   
she answered the call, she would be putting too many lives in danger.   
Deep in her heart, Serena knew the others would forgive her if she did   
not answer the call. Therefore, she continued her race, knowing that   
time was of the essence.  
  
  
When Sailor Moon arrived on the battle scene, she hesitated.   
Something deep within her told her not to enter the fight until the   
last minute. She had a feeling that one of her senshi would need   
her before the battle was through. Better to enter just in the   
nick of time like Tuxedo Mask rather than barge into a situation she   
knew nothing about. With this in mind, Sailor Moon retreated to the   
safety of a nearby tree where she could watch the battle from a safe   
distance.  
  
  
Peering down between the branches of her hiding spot, Moon   
studied the battlefield below. Directly below her, Sailor Mars stood   
deep in concentration and oblivious to what was going on around her, or   
so it seemed. Using low level attacks and taunting phrases, Sailor   
Venus and Jupiter were keeping the monster at bay. The blue haired   
Senshi of Mercury stood off to the side just out of the creature's   
line of vision, typing furiously into her palm-top computer.  
  
Since her friends had the situation relatively under control,   
Sailor Moon turned her attention to the actual monster. The thing was   
actually strikingly beautiful in a rather twisted way. It had long   
shapely limbs made of ice-like crystal and a well-developed bust   
hidden by a dress of sheer blue material. Long flowing tendrils of   
ice-white hair framed a well-structured face and complemented the   
creature's violet eyes. However, one abnormality in the creature's   
appearance sent the eyes of Sailor Moon nearly bulged from their   
sockets. The creature had four arms and in each hand, she carried a   
different mediaeval weapon. Around the creature's waist, a whip lay   
coiled, waiting for its mistress to strike.  
  
  
"Akuryo Taisan."   
  
The words were soft, so soft that the creature did not hear   
them. A slip of paper with the same phrase written on it flew through   
the air, heading straight for the creature's muscular back. How the   
monster knew to dodge was beyond Moon, but that is exactly what it   
did. The creature ducked down and grabbed her whip with lightning   
speed. Within the blink of an eye, shredded paper fluttered down to   
the ground at Mars's feet. The Senshi of Mars gulped visibly while   
another attack was hurtled full throttle at the monster.  
  
  
"Ep!" Sailor Moon shrieked as she clamped a hand over her own   
mouth to stop the sound.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sailor Moon? Why aren't you down   
their helping your friends?" Tuxedo Mask demanded, his eyes smoldering   
with white-hot fire.  
  
"Shhh!" Moon hissed putting a gloved finger to her protector's   
mouth. "You want of blow my cover?!"  
  
"No, but what are you doing here?" Tuxedo Mask hissed right   
back, grabbing Moon's wrist.   
  
"Waiting."  
  
"Waiting! Waiting for what-doom's day?"   
  
"The right moment."  
  
"Why? Why don't you just jump into the fray like you normally   
do?"  
  
"Because if I do one of them will -die-."  
  
Wide, incredulous eyes stared at Sailor Moon as though she had   
lost her mind, but she did not see them. Instead, her vision dimmed,   
and the sounds of battle faded to a dull hum that died away.  
  
  
Sailor Mercury stood shouting to her fellow Senshi, but they   
did not hear her. She never saw the ice crystal headed   
straight for her. A silent scream left her pale lips as the   
crystal pierced her chest just above the heart. The Senshi   
of Mercury fell to her knees unnoticed by anyone as the   
creature turned to dust.  
  
  
"MERCURY, LOOK OUT!" Sailor Moon cried as she practically   
flew from her hiding place. She ran as hard as her legs would allow.   
Her speed was great, but she knew she would never make it in time.   
With a cry of frustration, Sailor Moon threw herself into Mercury,   
crying, "MOON TWILIGHT SHEILD!" (Mistic: should be FLASH but I liked   
shield better; read on and you'll see why.)  
  
  
Silver light encompassed the two Senshi shattering the crystal   
into a million tiny pieces. Several of the small pieces bombarded   
Sailor Moon, tearing her flesh but not killing her. With a groan, Moon   
turned her attention away from her friend, knowing she was safe and   
rose to her feet.  
  
"How dare you try killing one of my best friends! I am the   
Pretty Sailor Suited Solider of the Moon, and in the place of the Moon,   
I shall punish you!" Moon pulled the Crescent Moon Wand from its   
hiding place and twirled it in her hand. Drawing a perfect circle of   
light in the air, she closed her eyes and shouted, "Moon healing   
activation!"  
  
The circle of light sped towards the creature and encompassed   
her immobile form, purging her system of evil influences. Within   
seconds the creature had turned back into a human and fell to the   
ground in a dead faint. It was then that the Senshi stepped forward to speak   
with their leader.  
  
  
"Well, well, well. So our esteemed leader finally shows up."   
Mars growled her face contorted in anger. "Where were you?!"  
  
"Can it, pryo! I don't need this from you right now." Moon   
shot back, fire in her eyes and stone in her words. "You can badger me   
later, but right now Mercury is more important to me than listening to   
your temper-tantrum."  
  
Stunned silence fell upon the clearing as Moon walked past the   
Senshi of Fire to where Mercury was shaking her head still trying to   
figure out what exactly happened to her.  
  
"Uh-Wh-what happened?" Mercury asked, her eyes wide with   
confusion as Moon came to her aide.  
  
"Sailor Moon here recklessly put all our lives in danger just   
so she could sleep a little long-"  
  
  
"Shut your mouth, Sailor Mars." All eyes turned to stare at   
Venus, who looked like she was ready to kill a certain Martian. She   
took a step forward before stating, "You don't really know what   
happened nor why Sailor Moon, here, was late. She could have been   
waiting for a -good- opportunity to strike."  
  
"Yeah, Venus's is right, Mars. We don't know what just   
happened; only that Moon just saved Mercury's life from an attack none   
of us would have ever seen coming."  
  
"Yeah, well, she could have at least answered the communicator.   
She didn't have to keep it to herself that she was coming." Mars   
stated haughtily, trying to save her wounded pride.  
  
"She has a point." Jupiter popped up earning her a glare from   
both Moon and Venus that asked, 'whose side are you on, anyway'.   
"Wha-what did I say?"  
  
"Well, Moon, why didn't you call?" Mercury inquired with kind   
eyes as she laid a gentle hand on Moon's scraped arm.  
  
Moon shifted uncomfortably before she mumbled, "I-I left my   
communicator at home?"  
  
Four jaws dropped to the ground and eight eyes widened in   
shock. As one, they cried, "WHAT!"  
  
Moon shrunk back uncomfortably and muttered in a soft voice,   
"I-I accidentally left my communicator at home." Well it was a lie,   
but it would have to do. She could not tell them her real reason for   
not calling without drawing some suspicion.  
  
"How did you know we were in trouble?" Venus asked.  
  
'There goes that idea.' Serena thought, her eyes growing wide   
as a mischievous thought entered her mind. 'I could always play dumb.'  
  
"Lucky guess?" Serena half asked, half stated, shrugging her   
shoulders.  
  
  
Anger boiled within Mars's blood. Their leader had put all of   
their lives in danger and then she just shrugged it off. 'Ohh, I don't   
think so, buddy!'  
  
  
"You just risked all of our neck by leaving your communicator   
at -home- and then you have the nerve to act as though it's no big   
deal! Ohh-you make me SO MAD!" Mars shrieked, the fire never leaving   
her eyes.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, Mars. I-it won't happen again; I promise."   
Sailor Moon squeaked still playing innocent.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going home. I'll see you -ladies- tomorrow."   
Mars huffed, turning a threatening look towards Moon before walking   
briskly away from the battle scene.  
  
"I-I'm going to go after her. I'll see you tomorrow, Gals."   
Lita sighed as she ran after the steaming Senshi of Mars all the while   
shrieking, "Hey, Mars! Wait up!"  
  
  
Two of the three remaining Senshi giggled at Lita's antics.   
Leave it to the fighter of the group to calm down the fire driven one.  
  
"Umm, why don't you two go home. I-I have some things that I   
need to think about." Moon stated quietly after the giggles died down.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself, Sere?" Venus asked,   
her eyes filled with sisterly concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides you two live in the opposite   
direction, and you'll be endangering yourselves if you walk me home."   
Two worried looks and Moon was giggling. "You two are worse than my   
mother! I'll be fine. Really, I'll be just fine."  
  
"Well, okay, Sere, if you think you'll be all right."  
  
"I'll be fine, Mercury. Really, I will." Moon stated with a small smile.  
  
"Well, all right then. Good night, Sere. I guess, I'll see   
you at school." Mercury stated with a worried glance as she sauntered   
slowly away.  
  
"Really, girls, I'll be just fine." Serena giggled as Venus   
moved to join Mercury in her journey home. She watched until they   
disappeared from sight before inclining her head to regard the star   
filled night sky. She sighed willing the pain in her hands to go away.   
"Stupid wand." She muttered softly, knowing she would do again.   
There was no other way to defeat the monsters of the Nega Verse   
without killing them.  
  
  
Sailor Moon shivered. Someone was watching her; she could   
feel it. With a sigh, Moon called out, "Their gone now."  
  
Tuxedo Mask's jaw dropped as he stepped out from behind a   
tree. "How did you know?"  
  
"So it is you."   
  
"How did you know?" Tuxedo Mask demanded again, forcing Moon   
to look at him.  
  
"I could feel you." She replied softly, so softly that Tuxedo   
Mask had to lean down to hear her words clearly.   
  
  
Silence draped around the clearing as Sailor Moon turned her   
attention back to the sky. Tuxedo Mask could find no response to the   
girl's earlier words so he just sat beside her in comfortable silence.  
  
Ten minutes passed like that before Tuxedo Mask broke the   
silence. "Why didn't you tell them the truth?"  
  
Tilting her head at a thoughtful angle, she asked, "About   
what?"  
  
"The reason you did not enter the battle until the last   
minute."  
  
"They would have thought I had lost my mind." Moon replied   
softly. "I think I may have."  
  
"I don't." Tuxedo Mask stated simply as he took Sailor Moon's   
gloved hand in his. "I think-"  
  
"It does not matter." Moon stated simply, trying to get her   
burned hand back from his grasp. "They would never have believed me,   
and frankly, I am surprise you do-"  
  
"I saw the fear in your eyes... By the way, how did you know to   
be here if you did not have your communicator?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Moon stated solemnly   
as she began to rise. "Look, I thank you for your concern, b-but I   
have to get going-"  
  
Reaching up to grab Sailor Moon's wrist Tuxedo Mask asked   
softly, "What happened?"  
  
"I-I have to go." Sailor Moon cried, breaking her wrist from   
Tuxedo Mask's grip. "I'm sorry." She whispered before fleeing into   
the darkness of the night, leaving a stunned Tuxedo Mask in her wake.   
  
~*~  
  
Silent as a cat, Serena climbed into her bedroom window. With   
a sigh of relief, she tiptoed over to her bed; a gentle smile slowly   
graced her lips at what she found.   
  
A small black ball of fluff lie curled up at the edge of her   
bed. The sound of soft, steady breathing drifted though the air to   
Serena's ears. Luna had come back sometime during the battle.   
Apparently, her anger was as gone as Serena's, but Serena knew that   
she must make amends in the morning.  
  
With that thought in mind, Serena pulled off her school   
uniform and threw it into the overflowing laundry basket. She pulled   
a nightgown out of her dresser drawers and changed into it. She   
pulled the hairpins out of her golden locks, allowing the confined   
hair to cascade down her back in a waterfall of gold. Petting Luna's   
soft fur with gentle fingers, Serena whispered, "Good night, Luna,"   
before climbing into bed and quickly falling into a restless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The light of the early morning streamed into Serena's open   
window. It seeped farther and farther into the room as though it was   
searching for the girl sleeping within. Slowly, the rays inched their   
way across Serena's bed hoping to play with the child's golden locks.   
However, today, there were no locks of spun gold in which to play only   
the dark midnight fur of a sleeping guardian cat.  
  
A gentle knock resounded at the door followed moments later by   
a creak as it slowly swung inward. Ilene Tsukino strolled silently   
across the room speaking to her daughter, or so she thought, "Serena,   
it's time to get up, dear. I have pancakes on the-stove."  
  
"KEN!" Ilene cried out.  
  
"Yes, Dear." Ken Tsukino answered, entering his daughter's   
room. He had a tie in one hand and his blazer half on and half off.   
His glasses nearly fell off his nose as he stood in the doorway looking   
perplexed.  
  
"Have you seen Serena this morning?" Ilene inquired softly,   
her voice laced with worry as she stepped in front of the bed.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"See for yourself." Ilene replied stepping aside so Ken could   
see.  
  
~*~  
  
Sunlight streamed through the canopy of cheery blossoms and   
gently played with a young woman's waterfall of golden hair. A black   
book lay in her lap and color pencil after color pencil moved quickly   
across the page, being discarded almost as soon as they were taken up.   
So intent was she in her drawing that she never noticed the young man   
watching her. The minutes and hours seemed to have slipped by as   
quickly as the dawn's lights brightened horizon. If asked how long   
she had been sitting there, she could not say. She had totally lost   
track of everything save her drawing.  
  
  
Suddenly the girl paused to look over her work. She had drawn   
a couple kissing under the light of the blue Earth that was hanging in   
the background just beyond the balcony. The man's back was turned to   
the audience though his head was titled at such an angle that the   
viewer could barely see his profile. A single tear rested gently on   
the young woman's porcelain cheek; long sooty eyelashes framed two   
beautiful azure eyes closed as if to block out her pain. The girl had   
hair of spun gold pulled up in two buns adorned by white lilies and   
two streaming ponytails. The white ball gown she wore accented with   
gold, silver, and pearls all the way around the bodice. Gold and   
silver trimming accented the young man's black armor; a black cape   
hung gracefully about the young man's broad shoulders.   
  
  
The young girl smiled softly as she remembered that particular   
moment from her dream. The drawing was of herself and her dream   
prince, a man called Endymion. She did not understand how she knew   
this but she did. Gazing down at the paper she could not help but   
think, 'They looked so happy, so peaceful.' It was hard for her to   
imagine that they were the same couple as the one from her dream.   
Moments after this scene, she had watch the young couple be torn apart   
by another woman's jealousy. She had had such hatred in her eyes. An   
eerie feeling had overwhelmed her then, and she could not help but   
shudder at the thought now.   
  
~*~  
  
A young man stood not to far off watching the young girl. He   
had been standing there for hours captivated by the beauty before him.   
He felt as though he should know this girl but had no idea why. Once   
or twice, he had caught a fleeting glimpse of her face, but the sun   
always hit it at just the right angle to mask her features from view.   
However, he had been able to see one feature that struck him as no   
other could. Her soulful azure eyes sparkled in the sunlight   
captivating his heart and soul with one glance. They were eyes a man   
could drown in and he should know; he was already drowning.  
  
He stood there for a while longer just drinking in the beauty   
before him. He wished to speak with her but lacked the courage to do   
so. Instead, he settled for watching her as she drew with such passion   
it captivated him. How could one person draw with so much passion in   
their eyes and their strokes? He had never before seen anyone put so   
much raw emotion into their work as she did.   
  
When the young girl's hand ceased its task, the young man   
moved a bit closer so he could see what she had drawn over her   
shoulder. The painting captivated him almost as firmly as the young   
girl's wistful smile. It was not until she shuddered, whether in fear   
or dread, he did not know, that he broke the silence that had fallen   
upon their small world.  
  
  
"Are you all right, Miss?" The young man asked gently, laying  
a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder, "I couldn't help but   
notice your sudden shudder. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
The sound of soft bell like laughter was the response the   
young man received as two azure eyes locked with midnight blue. More   
than a little confused the young man asked again, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I-I'm f-fine." The young girl choked out, trying to bite   
back her giggles. A confused look passed over the young man's face making it   
impossible for the young girl to hold back her giggles.   
"I-it's just t-that laugh I can't believe that you d-don't   
rec-recognize me... ha, ha...I-it's just too funny!"  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD?" The young man cried incredulously, his eyes   
wide with shock and his mouth hanging open.  
  
"I-in the flesh!" Serena giggled turning her face up to Darien   
once more and holding her stomach.  
  
"What happened to the meatballs?" Darien asked in disbelief,   
his mind still not computing that this golden nymph really was his   
angel.   
  
Laughter and more giggling were the response Darien's comment   
received. After five or so minutes of giggling, Serena sneaked a peak   
at Darien's less than amused face and coughed trying to get control of   
herself. Once accomplished, Serena raised an eyebrow in question as she   
inquired in a mock serious tone, "I couldn't very well sleep in those,   
now could I?"   
  
"No, I guess not but-" Darien's swept an appreciative glance   
over Serena's slender curves clad in tight jeans and a pale pink   
spaghetti tee that revealed her creamy neckline. 'Wow, she is a   
looker,' he thought, 'Wait a minute! Did she not say she could not   
sleep with her hair up-"Then how can she wear something like THAT to   
sleep in?"  
  
"Very easily, Darien, I didn't." Serena replied, her eyes   
sparkling with mischief and laughter.  
  
"Huh, oh-opps!" Darien blushed becomingly, she had caught off   
guard. "That is to say--"  
  
"You're blushing." Serena stated with a slight giggle.  
  
"Yeah, well-that is to say-"  
  
"Gee, your thoughts must not have been too clean if your tongue has   
been twisted into so many knots." Serena paused, passing a critical eye   
over Darien's physique. 'Khakis, a black dress-shirt, and that awful   
green blazer. He must not have gone for his morning run,' Serena   
thought. His hair was tousled like he had not had a chance to comb it   
but that was the only thing out of place. After a moment, Serena   
returned her gaze to Darien's face, a mischievous glint in her azure   
eyes as she playfully stated, "Now go away and let me get back to my   
drawing... I have no desire to have a conversation with myself since you   
are so tongue-tied you can not respond."  
  
"Hey!" Darien cried indignantly, suddenly finding his voice again.   
"I CAN TO speak!"  
  
"Sure you can that's just why you could not for coherent sentences   
a few moments ago."   
  
"That's not fair! You caught me off guard!"  
  
"How so?" Serena asked, her eyebrow-raised inquiringly.  
  
"I've never seen you look so beautiful before-that is to say-  
mature... Ugh-great! Not again!"  
  
Serena just chuckled. The expression on Darien's face was   
priceless. 'Gee, makes me kinda wish I had a camera.' Serena's face   
dropped at the thought. She rarely had a camera when she needed one.   
'Drats!' She thought as she shifted her weight a bit, causing the   
drawing tablet to shift with her. 'Oh, I forgot about that!'   
  
Taking one last look at Darien's blushing face, Serena turned to a   
new page, picked up a pencil, and began to draw a preliminary sketch.   
The girl was nearly through with her sketch when Darien finally realized   
she was not laughing at him or teasing him mercilessly like so many had   
done before.   
  
With a sigh, Darien lowered himself to sit beside Serena. A   
comfortable silence draped around the clearing as the two young people   
just enjoyed each other's company. Or rather, one enjoyed the other's   
company, and the other was so intent on her drawing she dared not say a   
word.  
  
After a while, when Serena's pace finally slowed, Darien finally   
ventured a whisper, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Serena inquired, turning a perplexed look upon   
Darien's relaxed form.  
  
"For not laughing at me or making fun of what I said." Darien   
stated gently, his eyes shinning with some emotion Serena could not   
place but did not doubt.  
  
"Why would I? You were frustrated. When that happens, people   
often say things that they mean wholeheartedly but never meant to say."   
  
"You surprise me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You are so much more intelligent than you, or anyone for that   
matter, gives you credit for. Not to mention, you are one -heck- of an   
artist." Darien gestured to the portrait Serena had drawn with such   
fervor. "How on earth did you get so good at that?"  
  
"My grandmother." Serena stated simply, retracing some lines with   
her ink pen.  
  
"Did she teach you?"  
  
"Yes-well, not really.   
  
"When I was little, my grandmother would take me up into the   
mountains to stay with her over the summer. One night, there was this   
terrible storm, and I had horrible nightmares. There was darkness   
everywhere. I could feel it pulling at my soul. I screamed.  
  
"Nana, came running to my room. She rocked me gently and told me   
that there was nothing to fear. She handed me this book that I hold   
here in my hands and told me to draw what I had seen..."  
  
"What did you draw?" Darien asked, truly intrigued.  
  
"Carnage. The kind left by wars." Serena replied as a shudder   
washed over her frame.  
  
"That's aw-"  
  
~*~  
  
"SERENA!" A male voice called cutting off Darien's words and   
successfully breaking the moment between the two.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh no!" Serena shrieked swiftly turning from Darien and   
gathering her stuff. "I lost track of the time!"  
"I'll say; you've been here for over an hour." Darien stated   
as he helped Serena gather her scattered color pencils. The moment was   
broken. He might as well return to the ways things had always been.  
  
"I've been here since five thirty, Darien." Serena corrected   
as she took her color pencil from Darien's larger hand.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"I don't have time to explain." Serena paused looking down at   
her diary and back to Darien. With a sigh and a heavy heart, Serena   
pushed the book into Darien's open hands along with her other supplies.   
"M-my dad will kill me if he knows what I have been doing-" Serena   
shook her head indicating for Darien to listen. "Please, do me this   
one favor and hold onto these for me. I-I don't want my father to have   
them. They are too personal-for some reason, I trust you-more than I   
trust anyone else. Please, just keep them safe for me."  
  
  
"Serena!" Ken's voice called, growing louder with every call.  
  
  
Serena's eyes were wide and desperate, pleading with Darien to   
understand. For some reason, she had a feeling he would. "Please,   
Darien."  
  
Dumbfounded, Darien found he could do nothing more than nod his   
head.   
  
"Thank you!" Serena cried giving Darien a bear hug and a peck   
on the cheek before running towards the voice leaving Darien to sit   
where he was and ponder what the heck just happened.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Okay before you start going off the deep end and saying, 'Serena would   
never do that,' I just have this to say: It's my fan fic and I'll do what I want   
to!   
^_^  
  
Question: Anybody figure out what the point of this chapter was? I'll give   
you a hint, reread the last three pages.  
  
To Raseyu: Thank you for giving me many of the ideas found in the argument   
between Serena and Luna as well as the dinner scene. I could not have written   
them half as well without the section that you gave me! Sorry, I deviated   
from that stupid outline! To tell you the truth; I made a new one! ^_^;  
When you said you were at your grandmother's house, it gave the idea for   
part of Darien and Serena's conversation at the end.   
  
Raseyu: Hey there everyone, I hope you like the story so far. Yes some of the  
Ideas came from me but the whole story Idea came from my friend Mistic. Mistic  
you Rock.. She helped me on some of my grammar part because if she didn't you  
could tell which part I wrote and which part she wrote. : ) Well I know I did  
have much of an impact on the part because I was gone most of the summer but  
I will put more into it on the next part. Sailor Scout Promise!! ^_^ \/  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are   
(c) Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai, Kodansha,   
Toei Animation, etc.  
  



	2. Always the Fool

Title: Dream Diary   
Rating: G-PG   
Written by: Raseyu & Mistic  
anglemoon_raseyu@yahoo.com & mistic@flash.net  
  
Chapter 2  
  
- ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^   
  
Serena's eyes were wide and desperate, pleading with   
Darien to understand. For some reason, she had a feeling   
he would. "Please, Darien."  
  
Dumbfounded, Darien found he could do nothing more   
than nod his head.   
  
"Thank you!" Serena cried giving Darien a bear hug   
and a peck on the cheek before running towards the voice   
leaving Darien to sit where he was and ponder what the   
heck just happened.  
  
  
-^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ - ^_~ - ^_^ -   
  
  
Stranger things have happened to Darien Shields. He   
fought the minions of the Dark Kingdom on a regular basis.   
He dreamed of a beautiful princess that had stolen his heart,   
or so he thought. He had had incredible urges to climb   
lampposts and leap fences in the early stages of   
adolescence--although, Darien's adventures as Tuxedo   
Mask quickly quieted those urges. He fought along side the   
reluctant heroine Sailor Moon and saved her just in time with   
a perfectly aimed rose or desperate leap meant to pull the   
young girl to safety. Yes, stranger things have happened   
indeed. So why was it that the kiss of a young, beautiful girl   
brought him to his knees?  
  
  
Azabu High School knew Darien as a heart breaker. He   
was 6ft 2in tall with a lanky frame that did little to hide the   
power within. He had a slight build that accented formal   
clothes in a way no other could. Finely chiseled features   
stood out in stark contrast to golden skin. Darien's stormy,   
sapphire eyes held an air of mystery that captivated the   
hearts and imaginations of women, both young and old.   
Yet for all his looks, Darien scoffed at the way women   
looked at him. He often ran the other way rather than suffer   
their advances. His manner seemed almost cold in the way   
he treated women. No, Darien never hurt them only scorned   
their attention.   
  
  
Only one woman had ever held Darien's attention. At   
fifteen, you could hardly call this girl a woman yet her   
appearance spoke volumes against her age. She stood at a   
height of 4ft 11in with a body any girl would kill for. She had   
long slender legs and arms that hid strength beyond   
imagining. Her waist was tiny, and she could eat almost   
anything without gaining a pound. Long golden hair   
cascaded down her back like a halo. Azure eyes shone with   
happiness as well as life, and she brought joy to all those   
around her.  
  
Yet for all her beauty, this girl was a klutz. She could   
hardly walk a block without tripping over something, usually   
her own feet. She was a carefree youth that preferred   
sundaes to studying. Her grades were less than stellar yet   
that did little for her disposition. She was a true friend to all   
those around her. Always smiling trying to make others   
happy even when she was sad.  
  
For all his charms and killer smiles, Darien could not   
find a way to be nice to the girl. He insulted her, and she   
insulted him back. They bickered with each other nearly   
everyday making their friends believe they could not stand   
each other's company. Poor Darien, all he ever wanted to   
do was say something nice to the girl, but it always came   
out, "how ya doin', Meatball Head," or "fail any tests lately."   
The suave things he had planned to say went out the   
window, along with his self-control, the moment he saw her.   
Never in his life had Darien had it so bad for a girl. Too bad,   
she hated him with a passion. Still Darien longed for the day   
they could be friends and maybe even more.  
  
  
The chimes of the Crown Fruit Parlor brought Darien   
out of his silent retrieve. He had not even realized he had   
been moving until that moment. Therefore, when the chimes   
sounded, it is safe to believe that Darien jumped almost   
visibly. He had not expected to find himself there of all   
places.  
  
  
Shaking his head, Darien mindlessly shifted his   
precious bundle and began to make his way slowly across   
the tiled floor. For what seemed like the hundredth time that   
day, Darien's mind conjured up the events of an hour prior.   
Again, his mind began to analyze every word, every action,   
and again he puzzled over the young girl's actions.  
  
  
All of a sudden, realization slammed into Darien's   
overtaxed mind.   
  
  
Serena trusted him.  
  
  
Darien abruptly halted midway to the old fashion   
counter. Shock filled his mind so completely he could no   
longer move. His mind raced trying to sort out jumbled   
thoughts and images.   
  
  
'No that can not be right,' Darien thought dejectedly,   
'there has to be some mistake. Why would Meatball Head   
trust me, her worst enemy, of all people? No, no there has   
to be some kind of mistake here.'  
  
'If she did not trust you, why did she give you her   
diary?' The voice of his heart challenged in an arrogant   
tone.  
  
'She did not want her father to have it.' Darien's   
rational side responded automatically.  
  
'Why?' The voice mocked.  
  
'Because she...'  
  
'Trusts you.' The voice exclaimed gleefully. 'She trusts   
you more than her own father.'  
  
  
Darien's rational side remained speechless and   
gawking at this revelation, for it rang of truth. Serena trusted   
him. She trusted him to guard her deepest, darkest secrets.   
  
A sense of overwhelming happiness swelled within   
Darien's heart. And for the first time in his life, he felt giddy   
all over, and he *liked* it! The sensation of knowing that   
Serena trusted him overwhelmed him with its intensity.   
Never before in his life had Darien felt so completely happy.   
The knowledge of Serena's trust filled him with unimaginable   
hope that he still stood a chance of beginning anew and   
winning her heart.  
  
  
A small, genuine smile hovered about Darien's lips. His   
eyes sparkled with hope as he took a seat at the counter.   
Carefully, Darien stacked Serena's diary and pencils off to   
the side. The girl had, had the good sense to give him the   
case for the pencils; therefore, they had no chance of rolling   
off the counter any time soon.  
  
  
'She's more intelligent than she gives herself credit for.'   
Darien thought, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
  
"Well, somebody's in an -offly- good moon this morning!   
What happened?" A sandy haired blonde inquired from the   
other side of the counter. A large grin spreading across his   
face at the sight of Darien's vacant, love-struck look. 'He's   
got it bad,' the young man thought, causing his smile to grow   
bigger with every passing second.  
  
  
Startled, Darien nearly jumped off his stool, but after   
realizing whom had spoken to him, he just smiled   
mysteriously. A few moments of quiet contemplation passed   
before stormy, sapphire eyes lifted to meet the inquiring   
gaze of his grinning friend. Darien gulped at his best friend's   
Cheshire grin. He did not like that look one bit.  
  
  
'Some friend you are,' Darien thought with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Darien paused. Looking into his friend's   
rather suspicious gaze, he gave an inward sigh before   
continuing, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint. "Just ran   
into someone this morning..."  
  
  
Silence settled between the two young men as Andrew   
scrutinized Darien's gaze. What he saw there was mischief   
as well as hope. Taken aback by the mischief shinning in   
his stoic friend's eyes, Andrew had a hard time finding his   
voice. His mind raced trying to find a reason for the other   
man's good mood. Finding nothing in his friend's gaze,   
Andrew nearly shouted, "For Peter's sake! Who? Who did   
you run into this morning!"  
  
Laughter bubbled within Darien's throat, but he stifled it.   
He pushed it down yet his eyes shown with mirth. He just   
could not hide the amusement building within him.   
Therefore, knowing this, Darien offered just a bit more bait.   
  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Yes, I gather that, but who is she!"  
  
  
Darien faltered--openly no less. He had not expected   
his friend to figure it out so easily. 'How...'  
  
"W-who said it was a she?" Darien stuttered, trying to   
hide his initial shock. "It could have been one of the guys for   
all you know."  
  
"Yes, but I highly doubt that." At Darien's pointed look,   
Andrew hastily continued least his friend murder him. "That   
is to say, you had this vacant look on your face when you   
came in, and I think I am safe in saying you care about this   
person, deeply. I assumed that the person in question is   
female because I didn't think you swung -that- way-"  
  
  
"ANDREW!"  
  
  
"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Jeez, you don't have to bite my   
head off." Andrew exclaimed backing away from the   
counter, hands raised in defense of Darien's steely gaze and   
clenched jaw. "I know you don't, but still..." Andrew lowered   
his hands while Darien just glared at his so-called best   
friend. "You've go to admit..."  
  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
  
A visibly shocked Andrew jumped nearly a mile high   
with a yelp that sent many stares in the direction of the   
counter. Seeing nothing wrong, customers turned back to   
their meals and light chatter grumbling about overworked   
teenagers and so forth.   
  
  
Darien drew a deep, calming breath, "What? You've   
got to admit what?"  
  
"N-nothing-just forget it." Andrew stuttered shakily,   
nervously. "Now, tell me. Who is she?"  
  
  
Again, silence draped around the two young men. The   
hum of soft chatter and the ding of silverware on china were   
the only sounds that newcomers heard upon their entrance   
to the arcade. Darien's eyes became hooded and steely   
against Andrew's inquisitive gaze. His silence was that of a   
brooding man while Andrew's was that of quiet scrutiny.   
Neither man spoke lest they start another argument.  
  
  
"Excuse me." A voice called softly from beside Darien.   
"Umm...Could I place an order please?"  
  
  
Both men jumped slightly at the voice. Two heads   
turned in near unison to gaze upon a young woman in her   
early twenties. She had startling amber eyes and hair so   
green it looked black. So engrossed were they in their own   
world, the two men had not paid any attention to the young   
woman's approach.  
  
'Guess, this'll have to wait for another time.' Andrew   
thought with a dejected sigh before pasting on a smile and   
speaking to the newcomer. "Sure, what can I get you?"  
  
The young woman just smiled mysteriously as she   
stated simply, "Green Tea."  
  
"Green Tea. Got it. I'll be right back," and with that,   
Andrew disappeared into the back storage room in search of   
some tea bags.  
  
  
Silence fell once more and the young woman took the   
opportunity to give Darien a once-over. Stormy sapphire   
eyes, chiseled features creased in a frown, unruly bangs   
falling into his face. He was handsome, she decided with a   
small smile. 'Now wonder the Princess has fallen for him.'  
  
"Umm, excuse me." The soft voice ventured.  
  
Startled, Darien jumped slightly. He had not expected   
this newcomer to speak to him. Very few ever ventured to   
speak to him when he was in 'one of his moods,' as Andrew   
put it once. Therefore, he was very surprised someone had   
decided to brave his temper.   
  
Darien responded with a raised eyebrow and a half   
smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just could not help but notice..." She   
looked down to see a piece of paper falling from the--what   
looked like a diary from her angle. Slowly, she bent down   
and picked it up. As she gracefully straightened, she could   
not help but notice how lovely the drawing was.   
  
"This picture...did you draw it?" she asked Darien   
offhandedly as she continued gazing upon the drawing in her   
gentle hand.  
  
Darien eyes widen in shocked terror as swiftly he   
grabbed the picture from the young woman's hands. So   
hastily did he shove the drawing back into Serena's book; he   
did not even take a moment to look at the picture. Instead,   
Darien held the diary close to his heart like a little child would   
hold his favorite teddy bear.  
  
The women could not help but giggle as Darien hugged   
the diary so close to his chest nor could she miss the   
protective glint in his eyes.   
  
"I guess not. Then do you know who the artist is?" she   
asked, raising a perfectly formed eyebrow and eyeing him.  
Nervously, Darien scanned the area around him before   
turning back to the woman. For a moment his protective   
hold loosened on the leather bound book as his eyes   
twinkled almost impishly as he taunted, "Yes, but I'm not   
telling."   
  
The woman could not help but laugh at Darien's mock-  
serious tone. He had seemed almost innocent holding that   
black book so near and with such fierce protectiveness in his   
eyes. She could have almost sworn she had seen that look   
before...  
  
  
It was then that Andrew sat a steaming mug of green   
tea down before the woman. Upon glancing at Darien, he   
could not help but laugh at the spectacle that his best friend   
made holding Serena's diary so close to him--even if not as   
close as he had held it only moments before.  
  
  
"Buddy what are you doing?" Andrew asked, raising   
one suspicious eyebrow in question and bringing his head to   
rest on his hands. He cocked his head to the side as though   
he was trying to derive the answer from the close inspection   
of his friend's steady gaze. However, Darien did not   
respond right away; instead, he decided to search the   
arcade for a way to change the subject. However, much to   
his eternal shock, Darien found the focus of the room to be   
on himself and the rather absurd spectacle he made holding   
Serena's diary as though it were a child in need of   
protecting. Why was he acting like this anyway--so   
protective of something as silly as a diary?  
  
  
'But it's not just a silly diary,' Darien's heart cried out in   
defiance against his mind's insensitive inquiry.  
  
  
"Well?" Andrew drawled inquisitively, one eyebrow   
raised in amusement. Never in their years of friendship had   
he ever seen Darien be so protective of something--well,   
except for his past, but that's another story--that wasn't   
even his.  
  
  
Gazing upon the mildly inquisitive amusement   
expressed in Andrew's boyish features, Darien finally   
realized just how foolish he must look--almost a grown   
man--clutching Serena's diary as if it held the greatest   
treasure in the world. And to tell the truth, had he been   
honest with himself, Darien would have seen that the book   
did indeed hold a treasure--the treasure of an angel's   
trust--but he chose to ignore that fact. Instead, he opted   
rather hastily to gulp down the remains of his coffee--  
burning his tongue yet again in the process--in a single   
gulp. Hissing gently in order to cool his abused tongue,   
Darien decided to take a moment to think before stating   
simply, "I'm just protecting Sere-er-Meatball Head's   
privacy. She deserves at least that much for the way I treat   
her..."  
  
  
Abruptly, Darien trailed off as a stupefied look clouded   
Andrew's features only to be followed by a stupid grin as he   
finally put two and two together. A silly grin steadily spread   
across his boyish face and vibrant emerald eyes began to   
cloud over in a dreamlike state. Finally, finally he was   
getting somewhere.  
  
"That's it," Andrew exclaimed, snapping his fingers in   
gleeful delight, "That's who you've been with all morning--  
how come I didn't see it before? You always stare at her   
when she comes in, and you always talk to her--even if it's   
just to tease her mercilessly--" Abruptly, his eyes grew   
incredulous as he smacked himself on the forehead. "How   
could I have been so stupid!!! You've never looked at a girl   
that way before--hee hee--Darien's in love!"  
  
A collective gasp rose from the arcade as if Andrew had   
just spilt the biggest secret in the universe. The great Darien   
Shields was in love--and with Meatball Head no less!   
Who'd a thought that the cold aloof Darien would fall so   
hard? No one but a very smug looking Guardian of Time   
sitting on his right side, desperately trying to hide her   
laughter at the insane situation she had suddenly found   
herself in.  
  
Desperately, Darien tried to find some way out of this   
conversation--this "confession" of emotions that he had only   
recently realized burned deep within his once frozen heart.   
He had no classes today and Andrew knew it, or he would   
have used that excuse. However, Darien did have one card   
up his sleeve that Andrew did not know about. His work   
schedule. It was something that Darien only shared with   
Andrew when the later wanted to drag him to some party or   
nightclub. Today Darien was not scheduled to work but what   
Andrew did not know would not hurt him. Therefore, Darien   
hurriedly glanced down at his watched and exclaimed, "Sorry   
to interrupt your littler tirade, Andy, but I have to get to work."  
  
And with that, Darien gathered Serena's art supplies   
and headed towards the door. Halfway there, he abruptly   
spun around on his heel to face Andrew square in the eyes   
and stated in a calm, even tone, "I am not in love with,   
Meatball Head, nor do I loath her. She is an enigma--one   
that I plan on solving in the near future--but my feelings do   
not run any farther than that."  
  
  
Andrew only looked at Darien with a single eyebrow   
raised mockingly. "Sure Darien, sure. That's why you are   
holding--rather--protecting her dairy so carefully." Andrew   
stated calmly, pointing to the black book inscribed with the   
word "Bunny" in fancy golden script.   
  
"I don't have to take this from you Andrew," Darien   
exclaimed puffing him self up like a blow fish and crossing   
his arms (Think Steve Urkle ~ Mistic), " I DO NOT like   
Meatball Head, and I mean for my feelings to stay that way."   
And with that Darien spun on his heels only to wind up on his   
butt for all his troubles (Raseyu: tee-hee ^_^).   
  
"You're a regular Serena, Darien," Andrew exclaimed   
as he laughed and pointed at his disheveled friend, "This is   
classic, wish I had a camera!" Suddenly, a light bulb went   
off in Andrew's mind and within a second he was furiously   
rummaging through the lost and found drawer--which, just   
happened reside right in front of him. Seconds later, a   
triumphant Andrew yelled out, "Wait! I do have a camera!"   
(I am so mean! *evil laugh* ~ Mistic)  
  
Nevertheless, it was too late for Darien's tomato red   
face to be immortalized on film. (Ah--too bad... tee-hee! ~   
Mistic) For almost as quickly as Darien had fallen, he had   
gathered himself up off the floor and ran out of the arcade,   
Serena's diary clutched in his hands and Andrew's laughter   
ringing in his ears.  
  
~*~   
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
Raseyu: Ha, I wrote this time!  
Mistic: not much... *rolls her eyes*  
Raseyu: *raspberry* I don't have to take this from you!  
Mistic: whatever...*walks away*   
Raseyu: Humph! I don't! *walks away, bowing her head*  
  
Mistic: Next chapter is already in progress. Hope you   
enjoyed this one! Oh! And constructive criticism is   
appreciated but flames are not! Thanks! ^_^ \/  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are   
(c) Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai, Kodansha,   
Toei Animation, etc.   
  



	3. Emotions are Confusing

Title: Dream Diary   
Rating: PG   
Written by: Raseyu & Mistic  
laceyp311@home.com & misticlady@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
"What on earth am I doing here, " Darien asked himself   
softly.   
  
Bewildered and confounded, Darien gazed dazedly into   
the lush courtyard of Juban Junior High School. His eyes   
never really focused on the gray stone benches or the grand   
trees that stood before him in the silent splendor of that April   
afternoon. Instead, he had found himself paying more   
attention to the gentle breeze that tugged playfully at his ebony   
locks. The smells of his ancestral homeland filled his senses,   
soothing his distraught nerves.   
  
At first, Darien had not even noticed his surroundings,   
but a slight tug at his heart had forced him to open his eyes   
and take in everything that surrounded him. Shock numbed   
his senses as he took into account that the only thing keeping   
him from the one he loved was a fence, this lush courtyard that   
had lulled his senses like a siren's call, and four stone walls   
that would seem almost impenetrable to any normal human.  
  
  
"Love," Darien mused gently, still slightly dazed as he   
placed his hand on the fence that stood before him. His eyes   
closed as if in prayer as his musing probed further inward,   
closer to his heart, beyond the walls, until finally he knew and   
yet was confused by all that he saw. Unwittingly, Darien   
conjured the image of a young woman's smiling face, and his   
fist clenched around the iron chain-link fence as if on reflex.   
His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened until finally his   
eyes opened, and he whispered softly, as if to the wind, "Do I   
really love her?"  
  
  
"What do you think, Einstein," a small voice taunted   
from somewhere deep inside-a place almost forgotten to the   
young man, who they said was made of stone.  
  
"She's pretty-"  
  
"Beautiful," the little voice corrected softly, a smile   
edging its way into the gentle word.  
  
"Gorgeous," whispered a distracted Darien, whose   
eyes unfocused once more, causing the courtyard before him   
to become nothing more than a blur, "drop dead gorgeous..."  
  
  
"OHH! Darien-baka thinks someone's-and I quote-  
'drop dead gorgeous,'" an unmistakable voice cooed from   
Darien's side, "So, who is she-hmmm?"  
  
"HUH! MEATBALL HEAD!!!!" Darien squeaked, nearly   
jumping through his skin at the sound of her voice, "WH-what   
are you doing here?"  
  
"Humph...and I thought you were an honor student,"   
Serena sniffed slightly miffed at Darien's accusatory tone, "I   
expected a better comeback than that from the Great Darien   
Shields."  
  
"Well, uh-that is to say-tee-hee..." Darien just   
shrugged his shoulders as he tried to quell the burning of his   
cheeks as quickly as humanly possible; however, from the   
gleam in Serena's eyes, he knew it was not working-at all.  
  
"Okay, I give; I'll play along," Serena stated mock-  
seriously, "we wouldn't want your crush finding out that you   
like her. It might embarrass you-wait-on second thought, it   
might embarrass her more!"   
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Darien snapped, his eyes   
flashing dangerously in the brilliant sunlight, "you just haven't   
gotten the chance to know me yet. Unlike someone, I know, I   
actually have some good qualities that I rather like to keep to   
myself. My life isn't all roses you know-well-on second   
thought, it kind of is, but you get the point. Now, if you don't   
mind, don't you have somewhere else to be-like school-or   
better yet, detention?"  
  
"Yes, I do mind, and no, I don't have a better place to   
be as you so delicately put it. I rather like it right here where I   
can annoy you," Serena puffed, her depthless azure eyes   
locking with sapphire pools of liquid ice.  
  
  
"So familiar..." Darien's heart whispered into his   
clouded, "just like hers..."  
  
"Like whose?"  
  
"Her...the Princess," the voice whispered, "just like   
her-the haughtiness, the slight concern, the mischief-it's all   
the same."  
  
"No, it can't be," Darien cried inwardly, his eyes closing   
in defiance for but a moment before once more locking on   
Serena's, "she can't be..."  
  
  
And with that thought, Darien forcibly tore his gaze   
from Serena's, confused and slightly angry with himself. Was   
his heart right? Was this child the Princess he had searched   
so long for? It couldn't be-could it? She was too young, too   
full of life.   
  
  
"Wh-what are you staring at?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were staring at me-oh no! My dad's going to kill   
me," Serena exclaimed horrified as her gaze fell the wrist   
watch so near to her face, "I was suppose to be home half an   
hour ago!"  
  
  
Darien chuckled as he watched Serena's face scrunch   
up in terror-all other thoughts disappearing with that look. He   
could not explain it but that look always made him want to   
smile-she was just so cute!  
  
  
"What are you laughing at, you lout? This is all your   
fault! If I hadn't of been arguing with you, I would be home   
right now instead of argu-i-n-g--with-you-oh no! I've done it   
again!" And with that, Serena spun on her heel and landed flat   
on her face much the same as Darien had done earlier that   
day in the arcade.  
  
Laughter burst forth from Darien's throat as he gazed   
upon the young girl sprawled out on the ground. The irony of   
her words and her current situation were too much for him.   
What were the odds that she was fall over just as she called   
him a lout? He did not know, but they could not have been all   
that great, which made the situation all the more hilarious.  
  
  
"Ohh! Shut up, you jerk!" Serena yelled as she   
scrambled to her feet-only to fall flat on her stomach again.   
"I'm cursed," Serena muttered trying to regain her balance only   
to fall again, "I'm cursed, and it's all his fault."  
  
  
Laughter fell away to solemn civility as Darien hauled   
Serena to her feet and steadied her so that she would not fall   
again. Electricity tingled along the length of Darien's spine as   
his fingers brushed Serena's bare mid-drift. Never in the   
whole year he had known her could Darien remember ever   
holding her this long or this close before. New sensations   
traveled throughout his lean body as he noted just how   
perfectly they fit together-like two puzzle pieces. Silently, he   
revelled in this newfound warmth until finally-shocked by a   
similar reaction-Serena pulled away.  
  
  
"I-I have to go," Serena mumbled, struggling to form   
coherent thoughts and sentences, "M-my father's waiting..."  
  
"Serena, wait-"  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, b-but I have to go," Serena stuttered,   
brushing aside Darien's comforting hand, her eyes pleading for   
understanding, "I-my dad grounded me and now I'm late-pl-  
please, let me go."  
  
"But, I have your diary-"   
  
"It does not matter; I have to go."  
  
"Then go."  
  
  
A bright, watery smile greeted Darien's bewildered   
eyes before Serena turned and fled down the street. Her   
golden pigtails flashed in the light of early dusk as she   
gracefully sidestepped collision after collision with a newfound   
grace that astonished him to no end. Since when was the   
Queen of the Klutzes so graceful-or so warm-so familiar?   
When had her eyes become so familiar that that panicked look   
paralleled another's. More than slightly perplexed, Darien took   
to wandering down the sidewalk.  
  
  
"I've seen that look before," Darien whispered under   
his breath, "I know I have, but where?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sailor Moon," the voice whispered gently, "she had the   
same frightened look last night when you confronted her."  
  
"But how's that possible?"  
  
"I don't know," the voice sighed, "but I wish I knew...   
Her eyes are fathomless; I could drown within their depths..."  
  
"You dork," Darien scowled inwardly, "You don't even   
know who she is or what you feel for her or Serena-"  
  
"Yeah, but I can still think she's pretty... looks kind of   
like Serena... Hmm... I wonder-"  
  
"Don't even think it," Darien nearly shouted to the   
world, gaining more than a few confused and concerned looks   
from passing pedestrians. A blush lightly stained his cheeks   
as Darien realized just how stupid he must have looked and   
sounded to the "sane" people around him. With a quick   
mumbled, "sorry," Darien ducked his head and hurried down   
the sidewalk in hopes of blending in with the crowd and   
escaping the questioning eyes of concerned spectators.  
  
  
"Serena, is not-I repeat-is not Sailor Moon," Darien   
bit out harshly to his heart, his mind unwontedly putting two   
and two together without his consent.  
  
"Think about it-"  
  
"I don't want to think about it."  
  
"Oh, but you have seen it before... The same hair   
style-"  
  
"Serena's a fan; you know that."  
  
"But who had it first?"  
  
"Serena-"  
  
"Good boy. Now what does that mean?"  
  
"Sailor Moon's a fan of Serena's hairstyle," Darien   
stated, smirking mentally at his heart.  
  
"You are *so* dense! How on earth--rather when did   
you become such an idiot?"  
  
"Long time ago-you know-you just called yourself an   
idiot."  
  
"So," Darien's heart challenged, "you are an idiot."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Ugh! Get to the point already," Darien yelled mentally,   
tired of fighting with himself in such a childish manner.  
  
  
"Well, if you're going to be like that..."  
  
"You do know that I don't have to listen to you."  
  
"Yes, but then who would you talk to?"  
  
  
"That was low," Darien muttered under his breathe as   
he journeyed down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets and a   
dejected look on his face, "That was really low."  
  
"Yes," his heart sighed wearily, "but you know it's true.   
You shut me away far too often and block everyone out,   
except her-"  
  
"Who? Sailor Moon," Darien cried incredulously in his   
head, "but we don't even know here!"  
  
"You don't, but I do; however, that's not who I meant,   
and you know IT!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You better be. Now, where was I when you so   
*rudely* interrupted?"  
  
"You were talking about-"  
  
  
Pain exploded through the back of Darien's mind,   
permeating throughout his entire being. Urgency flooded his   
senses, sending him to his knees with the force. Nothing short   
of transforming and following the link would release him of this   
pain and Darien knew it, but he had to fight in order to regain   
control, at least for a moment. It would not be good for his   
alter ego to overtake him on a public street where someone   
might see him and exploit his secret...  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
Clad in a tuxedo and cape, a figure hastened toward   
an unknown destination. Urgency permeated his very being,   
urging him on and leading him to her. She was always there,   
a part of his very being, but only when she transformed did he   
feel her presence so acutely that separation caused him pain.  
  
  
"I wonder if she feels something similar," Tuxedo Mask   
mused hopping from roof to roof in search of a young sailor   
suited teenager. "Where is she? I should have found her by   
now..."  
  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
  
"Damn," Mask whispered under his breath, "Can't that   
girl stay out of trouble for one night-nah-how 'bout just one   
fight? One fight. That's all I ask!"  
  
  
"You know you would miss her-having the chance to   
hold her small frame close and know that she trusts you with   
her heart and her life if only for a moment..."  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask leaped from the edge of a three-story   
complex and, catching the arch of a steel light pole, swung   
safely to the ground below. Within seconds, his black clad   
figure gracefully leapt from one parked car to another,   
masterfully crossing the street with stealth and grace that had   
pedestrians and drivers alike wondering at the legitimacy of   
what they thought they had seen. Swiftly, the figure moved   
into the cover offered by the trees of the Azabu River Park   
where he continued to move with stealth that only cats   
possess.   
  
Fear and urgency where Tuxedo Mask's only guide in   
his journey across town-and pain-a pain that ached dully in   
the pit of his stomach and more harshly above his right eye. It   
was another's pain-Sailor Moon's pain-which he felt, and he   
could not help but curse himself for being so far away.   
Because of that distance, she had already been hurt-not   
badly but still-she had been hurt and it was all because he   
was not fast enough.  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask cursed as he ran, allowing his link to   
Sailor Moon to guide him deeper into the park, closer to the   
river and the site of battle. He knew where she was now.   
How-he was not sure, but he knew and that made him run   
faster than before. She would not be hurt again-that he   
promised.  
  
  
Suddenly, the urgency faded and the pain dissipated,   
leaving Tuxedo Mask crumpled on the sidewalk less than a   
hundred meters from the site of battle. He clutched at his   
head-the pain intensifying tenfold before vanishing almost   
completely, taking the tuxedo, cape, and all the other   
accessories of Tuxedo Mask with it, and leaving only Darien   
behind.  
  
  
Had he failed? Was Sailor Moon alive and well or   
hurt-even dying somewhere because he had been too slow?   
Were the others with her? Was anybody with her?   
  
"Oh, God! What have I done?" Darien asked himself   
miserably as he clutched his head in shame.  
  
  
"D-Darien," a weak voice murmured as though upon a   
wind.  
  
  
Startled, Darien looked up and gasped.   
  
  
There before him stood Serena looking pale and   
incredibly weak. Her limbs trembled and cutes and bruises   
practically covered her entire delicate frame. Blood trickled   
gently from a gash above Serena's right eye, and she held her   
hands as though they had been burned. She looked, for all   
the world, like a solider fresh from battle.  
  
  
"Hel-help me..."  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
Mistic: Should we continue?  
Raseyu: I don't know...  
Mistic: Let's think about it for a moment...  
Raseyu & Mistic: hmm...  
Mistic: I've got it! Why don't you write for a time?  
Raseyu: ?  
Mistic: What's that supposed to mean? Are you going to write   
or not?  
Raseyu: ?  
Mistic: Come on! Answer me! ^^; Please? Raseyu!!!!!!  
  
~~A few days later~~  
  
Raseyu: I don't feel like writing right now...  
Mistic: Guess I'll just have continue this chapter *clears   
throat*  
  
~ * ~  
  
In an instant, Darien materialized beside her; his lungs   
burned from internal fire fueled by adrenaline. Swiftly, he   
swept Serena off her feet as her legs gave way beneath her.   
Instantly, a wet stickiness coated Darien's hand causing him to   
inhale sharply and glance down to assess the extent of   
Serena's injuries.  
  
  
"Bloody he!!" Darien exclaimed, at the sight of her red   
stained side. Blood saturated the once white fabric making it   
sticky and slick all at once. Yet something was unsettling   
about the stain. There was not tear in the material-no   
entrance or exit point, and yet the wound existed, bleeding   
profusely.   
  
  
"Da-Darien," a weak voice choked, drawing Darien's   
attention from the mysterious wound to pain-clouded azure   
eyes. For a moment, Serena's eyes fluttered rapidly, trying to   
focus on something but nothing ever became concrete. Only   
black and half formed blurs existed in her vision. "Da-Darien!   
I can't see!" And in that moment panic set in as fear clutched   
at her heart, and she reached out for anything that was   
familiar. "D-Darien-please-speak to me---please... I-I can't   
see..."   
  
"Shush, Serena. I'm here; I'm not going to leave you...   
shhhh..."  
  
"Darien, I'm so scared..."  
  
"It's going to be okay, Serena. I promise..." Darien   
cooed gently as he scooped the scared girl up into his arms,   
cradling her as though she were an infant. "It's going to be   
okay..."  
  
~*~  
  
If asked later, pedestrians would have sworn he had   
flown on angel's wings and others that he ran like the hounds   
of Hell were after him, but no one could ever really be sure.   
All that they knew for sure was that they had seen a caped   
shadow moving swiftly into the embrace of the dark night...  
  
~*~  
  
Minutes passed like eons to the young intern as he   
hurried to his apartment, which-thank God-was close by.   
Carefully, Darien slid open the door to his balcony, thanking   
his lucky stars that he had not locked it before leaving that   
morning, and crept into the dark apartment. Moments later, he   
deposited Serena's body gently on his bed, wincing as a sharp   
shock of pain ran unexpectedly through his own side as   
Serena moaned in her slumber.   
  
  
Hesitating for but a moment, Darien exited his bedroom   
in order to find a bowl of water and medical supplies, all of   
which resided in his bathroom. Being Tuxedo Mask did have   
its pitfalls, the occasional wound that his healing powers could   
not fix without help, but in this case, his stash of medical   
supplies would be an advantage, and he thanked his lucky   
stars that he had them.  
  
  
"Serena, Serena," Darien cried softly, shaking Serena   
slightly trying to wake her. However, she would not awaken,   
which left Darien with no choice but to remove her shirt and   
pray that-she wore a bra (Mistic: ^^; sorry 'bout that)-err,   
rather-that the damage was not too extensive.  
  
  
"Holy s***!" (Raseyu: OHH! Mistic said a bad word-  
well almost) (Mistic:^^;)  
  
  
The wound was long and very deep. Blood crusted   
around the edges of torn flesh but did nothing to inhibit the   
river of fluid rushing forth from the opening. Smaller scratches   
paralleled the largest one, but they did not draw Darien's focus   
for very long. Instead a stream of colorful curses filled the air   
and a bowl of water went crashing to the floor, breaking into a   
million pieces. Yet, Darien never noticed the fallen object;   
instead, he focused totally on Serena and her life-threatening   
wound.   
  
  
"Forgive me..." Darien muttered softly as he gently   
placed his hands on the gash marring Serena's pale skin.   
Darien winced as a moaned pierced the silence of the room,   
but he made no move to remove his hands. Instead, sapphire   
eyes closed in concentration as Darien prayed to his mother   
planet for the strength to heal. Normally the strength came   
naturally but never before had he tried to heal another. And,   
he had no idea whether it was possible to transfer his energy   
in that way, but something forced him to try.  
  
  
Slowly, golden light began to pulsate from Darien's   
hands, growing in intensity with every passing second, fueled   
by the yearnings of his heart. Brighter and brighter the light   
grew until it touched the entire room and then, just as suddenly   
as it appeared, the light dissipated leaving an exhausted   
Darien nearly passed out on his knees.  
  
"Please, please, Lord, let it have worked," Darien   
pleaded silently; hardly daring to open his eyes for fear that his   
exertion had been for naught.   
  
  
Slowly, one eye opened and then another. Then, they   
both snapped shut. Again, one sapphire eye opened,   
disbelieving what his quick survey had offered his over taxed   
mind, and then another. Again, he saw what he thought he   
had seen, and ever so slowly, a smile etched itself into his   
strained features until he was nearly jumping for joy.  
  
  
The wound was no more. Only a light scratch   
remained where a gash once existed and the smaller   
scratches were nothing more than scars, which would fade in   
due time. In fact, the only wounds that remained where the   
ones that Darien had totally neglected to take notice of until   
now.   
  
~ * ~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are   
(c) Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai, Kodansha,   
Toei Animation, etc.   
  



	4. What happened again?

Next chapter is already in the works. I apologize for the typos   
in this chapter, but I thought I had made you wait long enough.   
Hope you like it.  
  
Title: Dream Diary   
Rating: PG   
Written by: Raseyu & Mistic  
raseyu@hotmail.com & misticlady@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Eyes half clouded by fatigue and pain fluttered   
rapidly as they fought against exhaustion, trying to focus   
on something—anything that might be familiar. However,   
nothing came into focus—everything was dark, a blur of   
black.   
  
  
What happened? Why did her side ache? Why   
couldn't she see? Wasn't she supposed to be dead?  
  
  
Question after question whirled around her mind   
as she tried desperately to remember what happened,   
and then out of the blue, everything came crashing down   
upon her. Memories of a battle flashed through her mind,   
reminding her of the reason her side throbbed like hell.   
She had been unable to call for back-up—the battle had   
come too swiftly. The monster had struck; a scream had   
pierced the silent dusk. Pain permeated her being, and   
she knew; she knew the scream had been her own.   
Betrayal, hurt, anger—they had all flashed through her   
mind as she watched the monster crumble to dust.   
  
  
*He* had not come; *he* always came. He always   
saved her from danger. But today, he had not come.   
Why? Why hadn't he come? Did he not care about her   
anymore? Had she offended him somehow?  
  
  
Physical and mental anguish blended into one   
until they consumed her in an intense fire that nothing   
could quench. She was drowning, too weak to call upon   
the healing powers of her ancestors. Soon, very soon,   
she would leave this world and return to her people and   
the mother that had given everything so her daughter   
could live…  
  
  
  
Golden light washed over her, healing her body   
and filling her soul with warmth. She could not see the   
source of this power, but she knew. She knew whose   
presence she felt, and she was grateful—oh so grateful   
to give up the fight. *His* powers would take care of her   
for now, allowing her to fall gratefully into the clutches of   
sleep, safe in the knowledge that her prince was nearby,   
watching over her and keeping her safe…  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Hours later, Darien awoke with a start. Sunlight   
streamed into his room, making it appear to be late   
morning, but he knew that it was nothing more than a   
façade. The day had only begun, and a quick glance at   
the alarm clock confirmed his suspicions; it read 6:32am   
or time for all good little students to get up for their   
morning jog. But this morning, Darien didn't even   
attempt to stir. His body ached all over, and his head   
pounded with a vengeance.   
  
  
What happened? He wondered sitting up or rather   
trying to sit up when he heard a gentle sigh.   
  
"Endy…"  
  
  
"What the…" Darien's statement trailed off as he   
took note of the young girl that was partially draped over   
him in nothing but her skinnies (love that word! ~ Mistic)   
and a crumpled skirt. A few receding bruises marred her   
skin, but the scares of last night's life threatening wound   
had completely disappeared without a trace.  
  
  
Darien recoiled from the sight. How had the   
wound—the scares—faded so quickly? He had known   
that his healing powers were good but not that good.   
Deep down, Darien knew that something else had been   
at work in healing Serena. But what? What had the   
power to heal the sleeping girl right under his nose?  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 2:19am ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
  
Serena's frantic scream pierced the silent   
apartment abruptly yanking Darien from his troubled   
slumber and sending him tumbling off the couch in a   
daze.  
  
"Wha—what happened," poor Darien mumbled,   
confusion mixing with exhaustion causing his speech to   
slur and his vision to blur, "Where'sss-the-f-battle?"  
  
  
"ENDYMION!!!"  
  
  
Abruptly, the haze in Darien's mind cleared, and   
he was tearing through his apartment, trying to get to the   
frightened teenager that had screamed his real name.  
  
  
"How—" Darien's thoughts trailed off as he gazed   
upon Serena's tangled limbs, trembling with the force of   
her sobs. Absolute terror and agony were etched into   
her once angelic features.   
  
Darien's entire being screamed in agony; his heart   
wrenching at the sight. No one should have to endure   
this kind of torture, but how could he help her? She was   
crying out for a person that no longer existed. She didn't   
want him; she wanted his alter ego, but how did she even   
know about Endymion? No one knew about that name,   
not even his best friend.  
  
  
"Da-Darien," a soft, desperate voice whimpered,   
drawing Darien's attention to crystalline azure eyes, "hold   
me… please…"  
  
  
"I'm here," Darien whispered almost as softly as   
he rushed forward to catch Serena in his arms and   
holding her close.  
  
"Stay with me…" she mumbled, falling   
unconscious once more.  
  
"Always, Sere, always," Darien murmured into   
Serena's golden hair before brushing a tender kiss   
across her forehead and closing his eyes in his first   
peaceful sleep in twelve years.  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 6:45am ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
At the time the kiss had seemed like the most   
natural thing in the world, but now, it made Darien blush.   
Never had he been so forward with his emotions. He   
never had a reason to be, but now, now, he discovered   
that he liked the way his lips tingled as they brushed   
across her delicate skin. He loved waking up with the   
golden haired child in his arms. Yet, something was   
nagging at him; something he had seen last night just   
before he had drifted off to sleep…  
  
  
With a sigh, Darien disentangled himself from   
Serena's arms and slipped out of the room. Slowly, he   
stumbled down the hall, through the living room, and into   
the kitchen where he started to measure out enough   
ground coffee beans to make a fresh pot of coffee.   
When the coffee pot had been switched on, Darien   
returned to his room and fished fresh clothes out of his   
dresser drawer before slipping down the hall and into his   
bathroom.  
  
A sigh escaped Darien's lips as the hot water hit   
his sore muscles, slowing relaxing the tension away. He   
took his time massaging soap into his hair, allowing his   
thoughts to wander to the events of the previous night…  
  
  
How had Serena gotten hurt? Had she gotten into   
the middle of the battle last night? And, what happened   
to Sailor Moon? Was she all right? He had felt her pain   
and heard her scream. Did she make it home on her   
own last night or was she still lying in an alley   
somewhere, too weak to go for help.  
  
  
"No, no," Darien whispered, closing his eyes as he   
allowed the soapy water to run down his face.   
  
  
She was all right; he could feel it. The pain in his   
side was gone as was the fear. If she had still been hurt,   
he would not have been able to sleep last night. Which   
brought him right back to his original question; where is   
Sailor Moon?  
  
  
Frustrated beyond reason, Darien turned off the   
water and proceeded to get dressed for the day. He   
needed a cup of coffee to clear his head, and if his nose   
did not deceive him, it was waiting and ready to drink at   
this very moment. With that in mind, Darien slipped out   
of his bathroom and down the hall to his kitchen.  
  
  
"Come to Papa," he murmured with a sardonic   
smile as he poured the thick black liquid into an even   
blacker coffee mug that had a rose etched into its side in   
white. A tentative sip and a grimace later, Darien   
decided that the coffee tasted worse than normal to his   
already sensitive tongue and downed the entire cup in   
five seconds flat. He needed the caffeine; it was as   
simple as that. However, he refused to drink any more of   
the dark brood and picked up the coffee pet, muttering   
under his breath, "We won't try that again anytime soon."   
  
  
Darien poured the dark brood down the drain and   
turned around and walked to his fridge where he pulled   
out a bottle of water. Sipping tentatively at his water,   
Darien allowed his thoughts to travel elsewhere. The   
events of last night still plagued him, and he had a   
nagging feeling that Serena's near death experience had   
been his fault. But that was impossible; wasn't it? If that   
were true, it would mean that Serena was Sailor Moon   
and at least two of the three girls he loved were the same   
person. However, that situation was far too simple and   
obvious for Darien's brain to handle. There just had to be   
another reason.  
  
  
"There is a way to find out," Heart popped up,   
steering his gaze toward a dark object that laid on his   
counter just begging to be read.  
  
"No, no; I promised that I would keep it safe for   
her." Darien shook his head, slowly as if he were talking   
to a child. "I can't betray her trust."  
  
"But you didn't promise Serena anything," Heart   
argued, "She asked *you* to keep it safe. You didn't   
volunteer for the job."  
  
"But part of keeping her diary safe is not reading   
it," Logic mused with a small sigh. He was tempted. He   
really wanted to read that book, but he knew that he was   
bound by honor not to do so. Serena would never trust   
him again if she ever found out, and he could never hope   
for her love if he didn't have her trust first.  
  
"How can you keep her safe from the Dark   
Kingdom if you don't know why she got attacked?"  
  
"Follow her," Darien returned automatically. Hey!   
It worked before.  
  
"Yeah, right. Then she would think you were   
stalking her again," Heart deadpanned, "You know what   
happened the last time."  
  
Darien cringed inwardly. He remembered what   
happened very well; he wasn't even sure if the bruises   
had healed completely. She had a very good aim for   
someone that clumsy—kind of like Sailor Moon.  
  
  
"Ugh!" Darien exclaimed, slamming his water   
bottle down on the counter, "Stop it with the Sailor Moon   
nonsense already! Serena is not Sailor Moon!"  
  
  
A sharp intake of breath broke into Darien's   
mental argument snapping his attention back to reality.   
There in front of him stood a very confused, very upset   
young woman wearing only a cape of golden hair and   
one of his oversized dress shirts.  
  
  
~*~ A few minutes earlier ~*~  
  
  
Dark eye lashes fluttered against porcelain skin   
revealing crystal eyes of azure. Immediately, those   
blurred blue orbs shut again, recoiling from the intense   
morning sunshine that poured in from a crack in the   
heavy navy curtains that resided on the window opposite   
to the bed on which she laid. Again, azure eyes fought   
against sleep finally registering the sudden lack of   
warmth and the unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
  
"Where am I," Serena whispered, putting a hand to   
her spinning head, "what happened?"  
  
  
"This is not my home," Serena thought as she   
glanced around the unfamiliar bedroom. The carpet, the   
curtains, and the bedspread were all dark navy blue   
accented with gold etchings of no particular pattern. The   
bed was simple with only a wooden headboard to add   
any elegance to it. The night stand was even simpler   
and would have looked bare if it were not for the lone   
picture that had been placed on it. A clock and a small   
reading lamp sat next to the picture and across the room   
hung a dart board with some darts still stuck in it. The   
oddest feature in this obviously masculine room was the   
small chest of drawers that stood against the wall on her   
left, closet to the door. On it sat a vase of white and red   
roses that offered a feminine touch that nearly made   
Serena's jaw drop. Who would have ever suspected that   
a guy would have such a soft spot for roses? (Mistic~   
*looks innocent* Raseyu~ not us… *evil grin* Both~ ?)  
  
"How did I get here," Serena wondered silently as   
she surveyed her surroundings, hoping that they would   
suddenly morph into cotton-candy pink and an annoying   
little advisor with black fur. However, no matter how   
many times she tried to will the navy blue of her   
surroundings away, they continued to stare back at her   
mockingly. "This isn't getting you anywhere, Sere…" she   
mumbled, looking around her in dismay. If only she   
could remember what had transpired last night…  
  
A gust of cold air hit Serena, causing her to look   
up in order to find the source of the offending cold air.   
Above her, spinning ever so slowly, was a fan that   
supported four ornate light fixtures. Whomever owned   
this apartment must have had the over head light fixture   
replaced at some point because she knew that such a   
fan was not standard in most buildings around the city.  
  
"Whoever owns this place has good taste," mused   
Serena as another gust of cold air washed over her,   
making her shiver once more. "Why is it so cold in   
here?" Serena wondered, wrapping her arms tightly   
around her shivering body.   
  
Bare skin brushed bare skin, shocking her into   
looking down. Serena nearly shrieked! She wasn't   
wearing her school uniform's blouse anymore! What on   
earth happened to it! And why was her arm covered in   
light bruises and her temple throbbing lightly? What on   
earth was going on here?  
  
Frantically, Serena looked around, searching for   
her old shirt but what she found made her nearly shriek   
again. On the floor lay the blouse to her school uniform,   
covered in blood—as in soak all the way through with   
blood that she had to assume to be her own.   
  
Dread washed over Serena at the sight and she   
had a nagging feeling that something awful nearly   
happened last night. However, Serena dismissed the   
thought and dragged herself bodily from her rescuer's   
soft, warm bed. She had to find something else to wear.   
These clothes were giving her the creeps—the edge of   
her skirt was also stained crimson.  
  
  
"Agh," Serena whimpered pitifully as she dragged   
herself across the room to where she remembered   
seeing a closet. Suddenly, the room began to spin and   
her vision blurred. Pain flooded her head, centering   
around the eyes and intensifying with every step she   
took.  
  
  
"What's going on her," Serena wondered, closing   
her eyes and leaning heavily against the doorframe.   
"What happened to me," She mumbled, inhaling and   
exhaling slowly and steadily as she tried to will the pain   
away.  
  
  
Another gust of cold air from the fan his Serena's   
prone body, causing her to shiver from her head down to   
her toes. She was so cold, and she knew she had to do   
something about it before she started to feel even worse.   
Therefore, she looked up and slid the closet door open   
only to reveal a man's wardrobe of dress shirts, slacks,   
jeans, turtle necks, etc.   
  
  
"What the heck," Serna whispered, recoiling from   
the shock. She knew the room was masculine, but she   
hadn't really expected the wardrobe would be too.   
"Guess, I kinda hoped he was married," Serena   
muttered, grabbing an oversized shirt and wrapping it   
around her shivering shoulders. She hastily pulled off   
her soiled skirt and kicked it away from her—much to the   
dismay of her head which began to pound in protest to   
her sudden movements.  
  
  
Hastily, Serena shut the door to the closet and   
leaned against it, trying to catch her breath and think of   
how she got herself into this situation—heck! She would   
have settled for just knowing how to get herself out of this   
situation—whatever situation she was in.  
  
  
As Serena's eyes drifted closed and her mind   
began to clear, she opened her senses trying to locate   
her rescuer. It was trick she had learned long ago from   
her grandmother—kind of like a six sense. She used it   
the other night to find the Senshi, but it didn't always   
work because it relied on the other person to be   
subconsciously aware of her search, which was the   
major drawback of this particular power—especially   
today. It seemed her rescuer was preoccupied with   
something, and she couldn't locate him—heck! She   
didn't even know who she was trying to reach.  
  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Serena muttered under   
her breath, trying not to hurt herself any further by   
reframing from hitting her head against the wall like she   
normally would have. "Guess we have to do the old   
fashioned way," Serena murmured softly before taking a   
deep breath and slowly making her way to the door that   
was closest to her. However, when she opened the door,   
she was surprised to see that it lead not to a hall but a   
bathroom.  
  
"That's not normal," Serena whispered before   
turning around and looking for the door that led to the   
hall. "Who lives here?" Serena wondered, slipping into   
the hall, using the wall for support as she began to   
search the building she instinctively knew to be an   
apartment. "He has to be loaded…"  
  
  
The hall was short; it led to a spacious living room.   
The room was as tastefully decorated as the bedroom;   
the owner had chosen black leather and darkly stained   
coffee tables and book shelves to sharply contrast the   
plush white carpet. Shelves crammed full of textbooks   
and what appeared to be classics lined the wall to   
Serena's left and on the adjoining wall stood an   
expensive looking entertainment center that housed a   
six-CD changer, a 28 inch TV screen, a state-of-the-art   
DVD player, a VCR, etc.  
  
  
"Man, this guy's loaded," Serena whistled low,   
under her breath upon surveying the room. "Wonder   
what he does for a living…"  
  
  
~  
  
"We won't try that again anytime soon," a familiar   
voice stated flatly followed by the sounds of liquid being   
poured down a sink.  
  
  
~  
  
A little startled cry escaped her lips before she   
clamped a hand down over them. There, in front of her,   
stood a young man with a familiar crop of black hair with   
his back to her. Serena giggled gently when Darien   
turned around. His damp hair was sticking up in several   
places, making him look like a little boy. A very   
handsome little boy, she had to admit a few minutes later   
when he unconsciously combed his fingers through his   
unruly hair.   
  
  
Moments later, Darien's intent gaze swung to   
where she was standing.  
  
  
Serena's voice caught in her throat. She had   
been caught. He had heard her giggling and now he was   
angry. "Please don't let him see me, please don't let him   
see me," Serena chanted silently, squeezing her eyes   
shut like a child playing invisible.  
  
  
However, after a few minutes, no reprimanding,   
yelling, or teasing came, and Serena opened her eyes   
one at a time until she was sure that Darien had indeed   
not seen her. Instead, he was muttering to himself and   
shaking his head, oblivious to her presence.  
  
"Who is he talking to," Serena wondered,   
unconsciously creeping forward in hopes of hearing his   
soft words. However, Darien didn't say anything else out   
loud. Instead, he seemed to be arguing with himself,   
which would have been funny if he wasn't staring directly   
at her diary. "He—he didn't read it; did he," Serena   
wondered silently, fear etched into her face. "He—he   
couldn't be that cruel—could he?"  
  
  
"Ugh! Stop it with the Sailor Moon nonsense   
already!" Darien shouted, breaking Serena out of her   
silent retrieve. "Serena is not Sailor Moon!"  
  
  
Serena inhaled sharply. "So he hadn't read my   
diary, or he wouldn't be arguing with himself abut that."   
Serena thought, "But how did he know? What happened   
last night? Did he see me transform? Why can't I   
remember?"  
  
  
Pain clouded Serena's vision, causing it to blur   
and her head to swim. Suddenly, her vision went black,   
and she was careening into the darkness of   
unconsciousness.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Darien watched in horror as Serena's eyes glazed   
over and her legs began to wobble unsteadily. He didn't   
think, only reacted, and in the next instant, he had   
Serena resting safely in the circle of his strong arms. Her   
slightly labored breathing caused Darien to panic   
inwardly, concern running rampant through his veins.   
  
  
"She lost too much blood," Darien thought, lifting   
Serena's prone body and holding her close. "Doesn't she   
know that her body needs rest?"  
  
  
Cursing Serena's knack to get herself into trouble   
under his breath, Darien carried her back into the safety   
of his room. There he pulled back the covers of his   
comfortable bed and gently lay the young girl's body on   
the sheets. With a tenderness that Darien didn't even   
know he possessed, he tucked the blanket under   
Serena's chin and lightly brushed golden bangs away   
from her eyes.  
  
  
"Silly girl," Darien whispered tenderly, chidingly:   
his voice much calmer now, "You aren't strong enough   
yet. Rest for a time."  
  
  
Darien leaned down, eyes closed, and brushed a   
tender kiss against Serena's cool forehead. Slowly, he   
pulled back, completely shocked by the tingling of   
electricity that traveled down his spine. He had never felt   
such a sensation before last night, and he assumed it   
would never happen again; however, that assumption   
had now failed him.  
  
  
How was this possible, Darien wondered silently,   
slowly opening his eyes, "How can you affect me so?"  
  
  
He didn't know nor did he have time to ponder the   
questions of his mind for long, for a flash of gold caught   
his eyes. It came from under Serena's bangs, and   
Darien had not choice but to draw them aside. However,   
nothing could have prepared him for what he found.  
  
  
A golden crescent moon, turned on its side,   
glistened in the sunlight, glaring mockingly at the stunned   
Prince of Earth.  
  
  
~*~ To be continued ~*~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are   
(c) Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai, Kodansha,   
Toei Animation, etc.  
  



	5. Logic vs Heart aka Darien's torment

Title: Dream Diary   
Rating: PG   
Written by: Mistic (Misticlady)  
misticlady@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 5 : The Diary  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
An hour later found Darien on the couch with   
Serena's diary in hand, mind racing a mile a minute.  
  
"She's been under my nose all this time. How   
could I have been so blind?"  
  
"Told you so," Heart taunted, rearing its "ugly"   
head. "But no, you wouldn't listen to little ol' me. I'm too   
dumb for the Great Earth Prince to listen to."  
  
"Oh be quiet," Darien huffed mentally.  
  
"So are you going to read it?"  
  
"Wha—"  
  
"The diary; are you going to read it?" Heart asked,   
pointing with his mental hand toward the book that Darien   
cradled so gently, "You already know who she is."  
  
"But she doesn't know who we are," Logic   
responded in a serious tone.  
  
"So," Heart contested.  
  
"So, Serena hates us—"  
  
"No, she doesn't."  
  
"Can you be so sure," Logic countered, seriously,   
"She's never said a kind word to any of us."  
  
"Neither have you," the heart countered, crossing   
its mental arms once more in defiance. "All you ever do   
is tease her."  
  
"To keep Darien from getting hurt," logic replied in   
an all important voice, "He can't let random females get   
too close. You never know what they might do."  
  
"Hey," Darien interjected, inexplicably angry at   
Logic.  
  
"Well it's true," Logic replied with an innocent   
shrug, "You don't know what she's after."  
  
"Don't talk about Serenity like that," Heart cried   
outraged, "She was never like that, and I can't believe   
that Serena would be either."  
  
"Ah, but you are far too trusting."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too. Are too. Are too."  
  
"Am not. Am not. Am not."  
  
"Stop it you two!" Darien roared mentally, "We   
don't even know if Serena knows that she is Serenity or   
what she thinks about me—er--Endymion."  
  
"There's one way to find out," Heart stated softly.  
  
"I'm afraid I must concur," Logic conceded,   
sheepishly.  
  
"Ugghhh! You two are no help! I'm trying not to   
invade Serena's privacy."  
  
"But there's no other way." Heart whined, "There's   
no way that Serena would tell you herself. She would   
deny everything, and her friends are so fiercely protective   
of her. They would never tell you what you need to   
know."   
  
"I hate to agree, but there is no other way," Logic   
sighed, "If you really need to know what she thinks about   
you—err that is—Endymion, you must read her diary. It's   
the only way."  
  
Darien gulped. He didn't want to open the book let   
alone read it. He had no desire want to betray Serena's   
trust or invade her privacy. However, his curiosity won   
out, bringing with it the need to know. How did she feel   
about him? Did she think of him as more than an enemy   
or was her heart reserved for his alter ego alone and if it   
was, could he be content with that?   
  
"It's the only way… the only way… only way."   
  
The words echoed in Darien's mind, driving him   
insane with the incessant chant until finally he groaned in   
defeat and gently lifted the cover, silently praying for   
Serena's forgiveness.  
  
"She's going to kill me."   
  
~*~  
  
Dear Dream Diary, June 30th,1988  
  
Today is my tenth birthday, but no one is around to   
remember. My mama is visiting with a sick friend back in   
Tokyo, and Papa is too busy with work to visit. Sammy is   
with Grandpa at the lake fishing, so they aren't around   
either. Nana is the only one that remembered. She gave   
me you, Dream Diary, and told me to write or draw my   
dreams into your pages.   
  
I guess you're my only friend well besides Nana—no one   
else will listen to me. I used to be popular but then, a   
while back, I got attacked. Some big bully that I had   
never met before pushed me to the ground. Then he   
laughed at me and called me "Moon Face" and "Meatball   
Head" in front his friends. I got so angry I began to cry   
and then something happened that I will never forget. A   
light shot out of my forehead knocking the kid into a wall.   
I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I was too frightened,   
so I ran. I ran as fast as I could, not caring where I was   
going. His shocked face followed me all the way home.   
It still haunts me. Maybe if I draw it, I will finally be able   
to forget.  
  
~*~  
  
"That's why she hates the name Meatball Head,"   
Darien murmured down casting his eyes to the bottom of   
the page. There, in the corner, a little picture of a boy   
with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes was drawn. It   
was little more than a stick figure, but the power with   
which he carried himself was unimaginable for someone   
so young. His features were a bit blurred do to the fact   
that they had been drawn with a crayon, but his eyes   
were arrogant, filled with hate. Serena had written the   
words "Meatball Head" in bold, red letters next to the   
boy's head, and his finger pointed accusingly at the   
reader. From the slant of the lines and the color, one   
could tell that the artist had been upset when they were   
written—maybe even self loathing, but that was   
impossible. Serena had only been 10; how—more   
importantly--why did she hate herself?  
  
Hoping for some answers, Darien turned the page,   
but only found that the next entry was far more puzzling   
than the last.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Dream Diary, July 10. 1988  
  
I had that dream again—the one where I am running   
through this strange place surrounded by dead bodies.   
Blood soaks the ground, and a storm rages around me.   
But there is no rain, only flashes of light and thunder—it   
scares me. I've never seen anything like it before…   
What does it mean? Where is this place? Why did   
everyone die? It scares me so much that I can't sleep. I   
was hoping that writing it down would help…  
  
~*~  
  
Confused, Darien turned the page, hoping that   
Serena had written about her nightmare again, but she   
hadn't. Instead, Serena had written about her growing   
problems with staying awake in school.   
  
"It's so boring," she wrote, "like I've learned it all   
before. I'm not challenged and find myself falling asleep   
in class because of it. Sometimes, I even find myself   
doodling on my homework—unfortunately my teacher   
doesn't take very kindly to half done homework that is   
covered up with half finished palaces and faces. I never   
can finish a drawing; it seems…"  
  
Stunned, Darien turned the page only to be   
confronted with another entry that read in almost the   
exact same way. If fact, the next six entries spoke of little   
else—only the half finished drawings steadily   
transformed into finished drawings and neglected   
homework. In fact, it wasn't until March of '89 that   
Serena began to have the nightmare again.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Dream Diary, March 3th,1989  
  
It happened again. That dream. Only this time, I saw   
something—in the sky. It had red eyes—evil eyes—that   
seemed to look straight through me. I-I hate those eyes;   
greed seems to radiate from them. They haunt me even   
now; maybe, maybe if I draw them I will be able to go   
back to sleep…  
  
~*~  
  
Darien shuddered. The drawing was vivid. Red   
eyes glared at him from seemingly nothingness. They   
were disfigured—slanted—tight—there was no white to   
them only a red iris and pitch-black pupil. Darien knew   
those eyes, had seen them in his own dreams.   
  
Metallia.  
  
Darien trembled. He knew that name well. She   
was the queen of darkness; a fallen guardian that had   
become jealous of the Moon Kingdom's power. She   
raped worlds, stripping them of their power and twisting   
their people into shadows of her evil. She fed off the evil   
that lives in the hearts of man and other species before   
that. She would stop at nothing to dominate the   
universe—nothing.  
  
Again, Darien turned the page, but he found it to   
be blank—or so he thought. In the corner, very faintly   
drawn, was the outline of a fairy. She had wings of silver   
and a dress of white. Her features were obscured save   
one—a golden crescent moon turned on its side graced   
her forehead. The royal hairstyle of the Moon had been   
faintly outlined, but nothing else was written on the   
page—no explanation, nothing.  
  
After that page, Serena stopped mentioning her   
nightmares and her pictures were no longer of the past.   
Instead, her diary entries tuned to a happier note and   
focused on school and Serena's steadily growing circle of   
friends. The demons of the prior year seemed to have   
vanished.   
  
That is, until this year…  
  
~*~  
Dear Dream Diary, March 2, 1992  
  
Oh, God! The dreams are back. Only this time, they are   
so vivid I can hardly contain my fear… Those eyes, they   
chill me; evil, that's what they are, pure evil. God, why is   
this happening to me? Why am I dreaming of this   
again… I-I don't want to dream about their deaths   
again… Those poor, poor girls; those poor people; why   
did they have to die? Why was everything destroyed?   
That man, his eyes so full of pain and love; how could he   
have died in my arms? Why did I take my own life? That   
laugh, it haunts me even now. Why, oh God, why?  
  
~*~  
Dear Dream Diary, March 3, 1992  
  
My life was turned upside down today. I saved a cat from   
a bunch of bullies on my way to school this morning.   
They had plastered a band-aide to the poor creature's   
forehead in order to hide a golden crescent moon—  
similar to the one that I have been trying to hide since   
that terrible day four years ago… I wonder what it   
means…  
  
Okay, how can a cat talk?????? I have no idea but that   
cat tracked me down tonight and told me that I am—and I   
quote—"The Champion of Justice—the soldier of the   
Moon." Then get this—she giggled, did a back-flip and   
gave me a broach—a very pretty broach—but a broach   
nonetheless. Then she told me to say, "Moon Prism   
Power."   
  
What is a Moon Prism? I have no idea, but for some   
strange reason, my clothes faded away only to be   
replaced by a sailor suit of red, white, and blue—I felt like   
an American flag for bloody sake! Then if that wasn't bad   
enough, I turned around and discovered that the skirt   
was so short it showed my underwear!!!! I would have   
been so mortified if I had had the chance. However, I got   
called to save Molly from a monster—none too gracefully   
I might add.  
  
Tuxedo Mask—ahhh, he' s so handsome, familiar almost.   
I felt like we had met before and for the briefest moment,   
I thought I saw his beautiful eyes from all the way across   
the room. They were sapphire, like the ring my mother   
wears—and had silver flecks that glistened in the   
moonlight… I've seen those eyes before--in my   
dreams—before I drew the fairy. I wonder who he is…   
Looks like that cute guy I met this afternoon—the one   
that called me "Meatball Head." Why do all the good   
looking ones have to be so mean? I don't get it. They all   
treat me like crud and call me names. But why, oh why,   
is it always "Meatball Head????"  
  
~*~  
Dear Dream Diary, March 4, 1992  
  
I saw him again. That guy from yesterday; only this time   
he seemed vaguely familiar like a figure from a dream. I   
saw his eyes, they were sapphire pools of confusion and   
pain. I think he recognized something in me just I did   
him, but I cannot be sure. However, he started calling   
me "Meatball Head" again, and I forgot all about his   
bewitching eyes.   
  
~*~  
Dear Dream Diary, March 10, 1992  
  
Oh, God! Not again! Why is this happening to me? Why   
am I dreaming of this again… I-I don't want to dream   
about their deaths again… Watch out! Mercury! Mars!   
Those men are about to kill you—but it's too late they   
have fallen… They can't die. They just can't! And the   
other two, the orange and green suited, they died too.   
Why, why does this keep happening? Why? God, why?   
Why must I relive their deaths every night in my dreams?  
  
~*~  
Dear Dream Diary, April 5, 1992  
  
Why does Darien always have to be right? Why can't he   
ever be wrong. Take modeling for instance, I could never   
measure up to those other girls, but he made me so mad;   
I just had to go. But why did I even feel the need to   
prove him wrong? Why did I put myself in danger yet   
again to prove myself worthy in his eyes. It's no use; he'll   
never see me for me. And yet, I keep trying in hopes that   
one day he will know how much his opinion matters to   
me. But why? Why does his opinion matter; it shouldn't,   
and yet, it does. It means a great deal to me.  
  
~*~  
Dear Dream Diary, April 7, 1992  
  
Tonight, I attended my first ball. It was spectacular; the   
decorations were fabulous and dainty. The dance floor   
was huge and crystal chandeliers made it shimmer with   
vibrant life, yet I wasn't there for pleasure. No, Luna   
thought Princess D might be the Moon Princess, so I   
went to "investigate." What I found was not the Supreme   
Ruler of the Universe; instead, I found a frightened young   
girl that had been possessed by one of Nephrite's   
minions.   
  
Princess D was a short pudgy little creature with freckles   
and huge coke-bottle glasses. She had no grace, no   
confidence. In fact, she hired a double to take her place.   
When she heard Luna talk for the first time, she   
screamed and fainted. She definitely was not our   
princess.  
  
I wish I could say I was surprised, but I wasn't. A part of   
me knew all along that Princess D was not our girl—I   
was—am—whatever the case may be… How? I don't   
know. All I know is that when I passed out in Tuxedo   
Mask's arms, his stolen kiss combined with the   
champagne opened the floodgates of my memory and   
yet, the images are so hazy. I can hardly understand   
anything they are trying to tell me. All I know is that I am   
this princess that everyone is searching for, and she was   
never meant to be a warrior.  
  
~*~  
Dear Dream Diary, April 20, 1992  
  
God, why couldn't Molly believe me when I told her   
Nephrite was evil? Why did I have to be such a coward   
in telling her; I never should have run off after dropping   
that load on her. I should have stayed to explain; if I had,   
then none of this would have ever happened. Molly   
would not have been in danger of dying, and she would   
have never witnessed Nephrite's death.  
  
To be honest, it was Jupiter that should have held   
Nephrite as he died not Molly. Jupiter was his soul mate,   
his one true love before the darkness corrupted him. She   
should have been the one to set his spirit free, but now,   
his spirit will be trapped forever in limbo, cursed to watch   
over Endymion and his love for all eternity as tribute for   
the pain he caused them. And all because Jupiter could   
not forgive him before he died; now, Nephrite will never   
know her love again…  
  
~*~  
Dear Dream Diary, April 25, 1992  
  
Today, I nearly got run over by a car! I was so   
preoccupied with my thoughts that I never noticed when I   
walked out into the middle of the street! Yikes! But then,   
this Amazon came out of nowhere and pushed me out of   
the way. Then, as if that wasn't it enough, we discovered   
that she's really Jupiter—one of my best friends. I must   
say not much has changed in the last thousand years.   
She's just as though as ever, and her heart is still in her   
eyes. Same old Jupiter.  
  
Tonight, besides reacquainting myself with Jupiter, I   
received a new weapon—The Moon Wand. "The Moon   
Wand is the rightful weapon of the Princess," Luna said.   
As leader, she felt it was only fitting that I wield the   
Princess's weapon. Hah! That's a joke. The Moon   
Wand was never created for battle. It was created for   
healing; if only she knew. If only she knew the truth   
about me, what would she say then? Would she be   
disappointed? I don't know… Ouch! I forgot! That   
stupid wand burnt my hand. I'll have to stop writing   
now…. I know I always draw my friends' faces when we   
first meet, but my hand hurts so much that I just can't.   
Maybe, I'll try drawing Lita tomorrow; that is, if I don't   
have to heal another monster.  
  
~*~  
Dear Dream Diary, April 26, 1992  
  
The dream has changed. The carnage is gone, but a far   
more mysterious landscaped replaced it. This one is   
hazy, like fog. I can hardly see… I'm dressed in one of   
the Princess's gowns—it's silk; I don't know how I know,   
but I do. A young man calls out to me; I can't make out   
what he says. He calls out to me again; I run towards   
him—I feel compelled to find him, but as I run, we get   
farther apart. The fog grows denser and denser until I   
can't see anything. Darkness descends, swallowing the   
shadowed figure and leaving me feeling empty, cold, and   
lonely…  
  
~*~  
Dear Dream Diary, May 1, 1992  
  
Ohhh!!! That Darien makes me so mad!!!! He's   
everywhere—always just around the corner. Sometimes   
I think he's stalking me, but that's crazy—right? I bet it's   
just my traitorous imagination. It's gone hay-wire again.   
I just imagined him standing in Victoria Secrets today.   
Yeah, I just imagined it that's why when I turned back to   
look he was gone. That has to be it right? He wouldn't   
really stock me; would he?  
  
~*~  
Dear Dream Diary, May 12, 1992  
  
I nearly let it slip tonight—the secret that I keep. I   
nearly had to tell the girls who I am and that the Silver Crystal   
heightens my senses—especially where they are concerned.   
How do you tell your best friends that you have been lying to   
them ever since you met? How do you tell your guardian   
you're the one she has been searching for all this time without   
making her feel as thought she is an idiot? How do you tell   
Tuxedo Mask and the others that the rainbow crystals are   
insignificant—I already have the crystal? More important—will   
they believe me when the time comes? Will they accept me   
as their princess and eventually their queen? Will I ever find   
Endymion—my prince and king?  
  
As if one dilemma isn't enough, Tuxedo Mask nearly   
discovered the truth about the Moon Wand tonight. When he   
grabbed my hand, I reacted almost violently. Now, I think he   
suspects that the Wand burns my hands, but I can not be too   
sure—all I can do is keep him from getting too close, again.   
But, how I want to tell someone. I need to tell someone—the   
power—it burns—chars the flesh. I hate it. And yet, I know   
that there is no other way to heal my people.  
  
Another thing, how come I can sense Darien and   
Tuxedo Mask as if they were one of my Senshi? I've never   
been able to sense anyone else but my mother and—it   
couldn't be—could it? Could all three of them be the same   
person? But that would make Darien Tuxedo Mask and   
Tuxedo Mask is way too nice and yet—they feel the same—  
smell the same--if only I could see Tuxedo Mask's eyes, then I   
would know for sure…  
  
~*~  
  
Darien was floored. How had she done it? How had   
she put all three of his identities together so easily? Sure, she   
dismissed the idea just as he had about her, but still, she had   
figured it out. How was that possible?  
  
Suddenly, the door bell rang, interrupting Darien's   
thoughts and sending the precariously balanced diary   
careening to the floor in Darien's wake as he rushed to open   
the door. Unsteady hands rushed to unlock the dead bolt;   
Darien had a sleeping girl to worry about. He couldn't have   
some person waking her up after the night she had—wait a   
minute! What if this was one of the Senshi searching for their   
missing comrade? Mercury's computer certainly was capable   
of finding her location. Or worse yet, what if it was Serena's   
irate father, who was about to tear his head off for making him   
worry about his little girl. Certainly, someone was worried   
about her. Darien hadn't exactly had time to call anyone—  
heck, he didn't even know who to call. It's not as if he had her   
number or the girls' for that matter.  
  
A sense of dread washed over Darien as he flung open   
the door to reveal…  
  
~*~  
To be continued…  
~*~  
  
Sorry, had to end it somewhere. More coming soon. I   
sincerely apologize for the wait. Raseyu wouldn't give this   
chapter back to me, so I had to finish it on my own. Oh, well.   
Hope you enjoyed. Suggestions are welcome. Chapter 6 is   
started, but I am not 100% postive where I am going with it.  
  
Thank you to Raseyu for past and present help and ideas. I   
couldn't have gotten this far without you. 


	6. Truth

Title: Dream Diary Rating: PG Written by: Mistic (Misticlady) misticlady@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Phew, it's just you."  
  
"What do you mean, 'it's just you,' " retorted the peeved young man standing in the hallway, "Gee, man, you look terrible. Rough night?"  
  
"Not in the way you are thinking; pervert," Darien growled under his breath. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a class."  
  
"Ah, Darien, what day is today?"  
  
"Friday-"  
  
"Wrong-it's Saturday or had you forgotten that yesterday was Friday?"  
  
For a moment Darien could only stare at his friend, dumbstruck by the simple statement. Had he somehow lost a day in taking care of Serena? Had they slept through Friday or was his memory just playing tricks on him? Could it be that he had just gotten so wrapped up in his own world the day before that he had forgotten the date. A nervous smile played across Darien's lips as he stated, "Oh, yes, Saturday and that means-what exactly?"  
  
"Botany-you were going to help me with my botany," Andrew stated, his eyes sweeping over Darien's apartment, "Uh, Dar, can I come in or are you hiding something in there?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, come it." Darien moved aside to allow his long time best friend entrance into his apartment, "Make yourself at home; just don't go anywhere near my bedroom." Andrew spun on his heel and raised a suggestive eyebrow, inching his way to the bedroom. "I-It's not what you think!" Darien cried, rushing forward and steering his friend to the kitchen, "I- it's just a mess in there; I haven't had a chance to clean up all the bandages-"  
  
"What! You're hurt! How come you didn't call me! I could have helped you, maybe cleaned out your wounds-"  
  
"Andrew! Andrew!" Darien exclaimed, exasperated, "I am not-I mean-I did not need your help. The injury was handled, and it has already healed-"  
  
"Darien, how is that possible? Even the Great Tuxedo Mask has to have time to heal. You've never healed in one night-not if the wound had to be bandaged," Andrew stated, suspicion in his voice and eyes, "What are you hiding?"  
  
"N-nothing," Darien squeaked, "I'm not hiding anything."  
  
"Okay, I'll back off," Andrew stated settling down on Darien's plush leather couch, "for now."  
  
A sigh of relief whooshed passed Darien's lips as he settled down next to his friend. For the next hour or so, Andrew was as good as his word; the two young men went over Andrew's notes. Darien explained the concepts, and Andrew listened-er-attempted to listen. However, his eyes kept wandering around the room. His focus lost to the idea that Darien hadn't needed his help. Sure the concept wasn't uncommon, but it was uncanny. Darien had never shown any healing abilities before-well besides healing scratches and scraped knees with the waive of a hand, but those injuries had never required a great deal of care. All Darien had had to do was concentrate and the injury would be gone. However, for larger injuries, Darien always needed help, and even with his friend's healing abilities it usually took a few days. Granted most of the injuries Andrew patched up would kill a normal human or at least knock them out of commission for a time.  
  
"What is he hiding," Andrew muttered under his breath when Darien had left the room. "There has to be more to this than he's telling me."  
  
And with that in mind, Andrew slithered slowly towards the bedroom door. There he paused, weighing the consequences of his actions against his curiosity-did the answer warrant the cost? And what would the cost be? A lost friendship? An argument? What? Did he care to find out?  
  
Andrew glanced over his shoulder; Darien was still in the kitchen quite oblivious to his friend's inner turmoil.  
  
"Surely, it can't be that bad," Andrew decided, lifting a hand to the door knob.  
  
"Don't even think about it." The words sliced through the air like a perfectly aimed arrow. "If you value our friendship, you will not open that door."  
  
Stunned, Andrew's door fell from the handle and just in time too for at that very moment the door swung inward revealing curious azure eyes and unruly blonde hair.  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Tension hung heavy in the air as Andrew took in the sight before him; he had known Darien had been hiding something but her? Why would he be hiding Serena of all people and more importantly-why was she wearing only Darien's shirt? So many questions and no answers were forthcoming. Serena seemed almost as confused as he was but how was that possible?  
  
Abruptly, the sound of the telephone sliced through the apartment, causing all parties present to jump in fright and freeze in place. A second ring yanked Darien out of his stupor, and a shaky hand shot out for the receiver before it could ring a third time.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"Darien, it's Rei. I'm sorry to bug you, but Serena's missing. She didn't come home last night, and her parents are really starting to worry. I-I was hoping that you might be able to help."  
  
Rei's concerned voice awoke a kind of guilt in Darien that he didn't even know existed. He should have called somebody last night; told them where Serena was. At least Rei-but then again the Senshi are so fiercely overprotective they probably would have taken her to the temple or worse yet the hospital. Then how would they have explained her wound? It was going to be hard enough explain to Rei and she knew about Serena's double life-what could they have told a complete stranger that they would have believed? Serena was far too young to be in police work; the hospital officials would never have believed that.  
  
"Darien-Darien-" Rei's frantic voice broke through the guilty thoughts swimming within the confines of Darien's mind, "Are you still there?"  
  
"Huh-yeah, I'm still there. I just spaced out," Darien stammered, trying to gather his courage for the Arian's reaction to his next statement, "Serena's here; I found her lying in the park last night. Something attacked her-"  
  
"WHAT! AND YOU DIDN'T CALL US????"  
  
Darien cringed, holding the phone away from his ear as Rei continued to scream into the receiver. She was livid just as he had suspected. Despite everything she had ever said to the contrary, Mars was the most fiercely loyal of all of Serenity's guardians; if push came to shove, she would be the first to die for her princess. Therefore, her reaction was both expected and normal; what was not expected was the volume with which she was screaming into the phone. The force of Rei's wail could almost give Serena a run for her money-almost.  
  
"Rei-Rei!" Darien cried into the phone, trying to get the livid girl's attention, "Everything is alright; I'll take Serena home when she is ready. Just call off the search and tell her parents she is safe. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes, but why aren't you bringing her home right now? Why haven't would brought her home yet? What are you waiting for," Rei asked, suspicion dripping from her voice.  
  
"We shall speak later, Mars," Darien stated taking on the commanding tones of his alter ego, Endymion, "for now know that she is safe." And thus, Darien slammed down the receiver, leaving a stunned Senshi of Mars staring at her phone as the dial tone rang in her ear.  
  
"Mars?? As in, the Sailor Senshi of Mars?"  
  
"The very same," Darien stated firmly, leveling a steady gaze on Andrew, "Turns out they've been looking for her all night."  
  
"You mean the Sailor Senshi-but why? Why would they be searching for Serena-" "Think about it."  
  
"How," squeaked Serena's small voice from across the coffee table, "How did you find out."  
  
"Do you remember last night," Darien inquired gently, taking Serena's small hand in his own, "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"I-I was attacked; Nephrite-no-Zoicite attacked a priest that Molly and I had been speaking with, but he didn't know who I was. I-I don't know how I got away, but I did; I found a place to transform and ran back to the battle. Just before the wand healed the man, one of his razor sharp boxing- gloves grazed my side-I don't remember anything after that-only blurred images of your face."  
  
"You truly don't know what happened after that?"  
  
"I just remember waking up here, making my way out of your bedroom and collapsing." Azure eyes glazed over in confusion, "Why am I here?"  
  
"I found you last night-you almost died before I could get you here-God, Sere, don't ever battle a youma on your own again; I couldn't bare to lose you-"  
  
"I GOT IT! Serena's Sailor Moon!"  
  
"No shit Sherlock," Darien roared, frustrated by his friend's lack of finesse, "I thought we already established that."  
  
"But that would mean-"  
  
"Don't even go there," Darien stated with enough force that he might as well have shouted it, "Don't even complete that thought."  
  
"Gee, you're no fun," Andrew muttered suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Hey, Dare? What's this?"  
  
Two pairs of eyes flew to the black object in Andrew's hand. It was opened to the page that Serena had drawn only the morning before. It was the picture of her and Endymion standing outside the Moon Palace; the star locket clutched in her frail hand and his lips on her own.  
  
"My diary," Serena whispered.  
  
"A diary, huh? That's what you have been protecting so fiercely?"  
  
"Yes, now put that down," Darien commanded again adopting Endymion's commanding tone, "if you value our friendship, you will put down the book and leave us for a while. Sere and I have some things to straighten out."  
  
"Gee, sure man, whatever you say, but you owe me one-"  
  
"And keep this conversation to yourself." Darien stated no less menacingly.  
  
"Who would I tell," Andrew asked, looking completely innocent, "No one in their right mind would believe me." And with that, Andrew walked out the door, slamming it behind him and leaving two unsure young adults in his wake.  
  
"How?" It was the only word that Serena's mind could form. "How did you-"  
  
"Find you or find out about your identity?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I'll tell you over lunch," Darien stated, offering his hand to Serena, "You must be famished."  
  
~*~  
  
"This is really good," Serena stated in between bites of ramen, "I don't think I've tasted better in a really long time. Thank you."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome," Darien stated, pushing his bowl aside and leveling his smiling gaze on Serena's, "I'm glad you like it."  
  
All of a sudden, a tingling sensation raced through Serena's stomach; that smile always got to her. She couldn't explain why, but it always did. Maybe, he was the one. But that would mean.  
  
"How," Serena started slowly, closing her eyes and hoping against hope, "How did you find me last night?"  
  
"You called me."  
  
"Uh, Darien; does the term ambush ring a bell? I didn't have time to call anybody."  
  
"I know," stated Darien with a patient smile, "but you always call me; every time you transform you call me. It's part of the link."  
  
"What link; what are you talking about?"  
  
"Our link; we are linked."  
  
"Darien, you aren't making any sense," Serena whined, her eyes growing desperate, "What are you talking about? What link?"  
  
"Tell me, Sere, does your forehead burn when you transform? Does your birthmark flare to life?"  
  
"Yes, but how do you know about that?"  
  
"That does not matter," Darien stated swiftly, pulling Serena up from her chair and holding her at arms length, "what does matter is the fact that the beam of light is your soul crying out to mine for aide, and the pain is my soul's response to your call-"  
  
"I don't understand. Why would my soul cry out to you; we're worst enemies for heaven's sake!"  
  
"Think about it; think about it really hard, Sere," Darien commanded, tugging Serena into a tender embrace and lovingly stroking her trembling shoulders, "who comes to your aide almost without fail when you are in trouble? Who is always there to catch you just before you fall?"  
  
"I knew it; I've known it for sometime now. I just didn't want to admit it. I guess some part of me hoped it wasn't true, but it is. You're Tuxedo Mask, and he," Serena paused, her body shaking as she pulled back to search within the swirling depths of Darien's sapphire eyes for something- something she couldn't quite explain. "He is Endymion. You're Endymion."  
  
"Can you deal with that?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I can. Can you deal with my identity? Can you deal with Serenity being a part of a klutzy, ditz like me?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I can," Darien replied with a lopsided grin.  
  
"You aren't disappointed?"  
  
"No, how could I be disappointed? You're a beautiful, kind hearted young woman with amazing eyes and a personality that makes people want to know you. Why would I be disappointed?"  
  
"Because I'm nothing like her," Serena replied with a rejected sigh, her gaze resting on Darien's firm blue-clad chest, "I'm not graceful or intelligent or witty. I'm plain and ordinary and-"  
  
"A beautiful young woman with a bright future ahead of her," Darien replied forcefully, "Don't be too hard on yourself. Serenity was older-"  
  
"That's another thing-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Huh," confused azure eyes clashed uncertainly into pools of sapphire. A tender smile broke out over Darien's face as he gently rebuked the young girl again.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Warm lips crashed upon warm lips and all talking ceased for a very long time.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere, in the stream of time, a figure stood watching the kissing couple in an ancient mirror. Amber eyes twinkled with mirth and firm shoulders slumped in relief. She had finally succeeded. The Prince and Princess were together. Abruptly, the image in the mirror changed. The kissing couple was older, dressed in the garb of royalty. They were surrounded by friends and family, and four female warriors stood guard in the background each adorning the colors of their home planet. A sigh of relief rushed past pale lips as the figure closed her weary eyes. They had made it in time. The future was safe-at least for now.  
  
~*~ Fine ~*~  
  
Any questions? Email me at misticlady@hotmail.com. I hoped you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
